Derrière le masque
by Sang de Bourbe
Summary: - Aimer n'est pas une faiblesse, Malefoy. - Bien sûr que si, Granger, la preuve : tu es ma faiblesse. Comment percer le cœur de glace d'un vieil ennemi de toujours, lorsque l'on n'est guidé que par son visage impassible ? Derrière le masque d'ange, il y a peut-être le vrai visage d'un démon...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le premier chapitre d'une longue et belle histoire d'amour... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, pouvez-vous envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Ce serait vraiment gentil et ça m'aiderait :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**P.S.: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Ses pieds dérapaient sur le sol, manquant à chaque pas de la faire trébucher. Le sol semblait l'aspirer tout entière, comme pour l'attirer vers la mort, mais elle résistait. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, son souffle était si saccadé qu'elle se demandait combien de temps elle allait encore tenir. Le moindre effort lui coûtait toute son énergie, et pourtant, elle se battait, elle courrait sans s'arrêter.

Les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche retentissaient à ses oreilles. Elle n'arrivait pas à se taire malgré toute sa volonté ; elle savait qu'en étant si peu discrète elle risquait à tout moment de révéler sa position. Les arbres et la végétation défilaient, le vent sifflait et la poussait en arrière, comme si une corde la tirait vers ses ennemis. Elle courrait de toute la puissance de ses jambes, de tout son être, de toute son âme ; cependant, cela ne paraissait pas suffire. Elle sentait qu'elle allait tomber à chaque seconde.

- Elle est là ! entendit-elle crier derrière elle. Vite, ne la laissez pas s'échapper !

Les larmes aux yeux, la panique lui retournant l'estomac, la jeune fille tenta d'accélérer. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour résister. Comment savoir où ils se trouvaient ? Ils étaient si nombreux, si forts, et elle, elle était si seule, si faible...

- J'ai une idée ! s'exclama l'un d'eux d'un ton triomphant. Écoutez-moi, les gars.

La voix avait retentit derrière elle, sûrement toute proche, et pourtant elle ne voyait personne. Elle lâcha un sanglot, les mains crispées sur sa baguette magique désormais inutile contre eux. Il fallait qu'elle tienne, il fallait qu'elle se batte ! Mais quelque chose lui soufflait que l'idée du Mangemort n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur...

Des ricanements s'élevèrent de toute part de la forêt. Visiblement, l'idée avait été approuvée par tout le monde. La jeune fille sentit ses tripes se nouer.

- On va voir ce que la petite Granger va pouvoir faire face à ses ennemis lorsqu'elle sera incapable de les voir... Alors, Granger, as-tu toujours peur du noir ?

Avant que le sens de ces paroles n'ait pu l'atteindre, Hermione poussa un cri strident. L'obscurité totale venait de tomber sur elle, l'assommant de sa puissance. Elle fut forcée de ralentir l'allure ; malgré cela, elle trébucha contre quelque chose qu'elle fut incapable de distinguer. Lâchant un cri de surprise, elle roula au sol sur plusieurs mètres, propulsée par son élan, avant de heurter violemment une forme cylindrique, probablement un tronc d'arbre.

Sa respiration se coupa sur le moment et elle se plia de douleur. Les battements de son cœur sonnaient dans sa tête comme une cloche sur laquelle on cogne. Haletante, Hermione tâta le sol du plat de sa main à la recherche de sa baguette qui lui avait échappée pendant sa course folle. Il n'y avait que des feuilles mortes et la terre s'incrustait sous ses ongles. Elle entendit tout près d'elle les rires des Mangemorts.

Refusant de s'avouer vaincue, Hermione abandonna sa recherche et se redressa un peu trop brutalement. Une onde de douleur traversa son corps, partant de son flanc droit. Elle se mordit viole-ment les lèvres pour étouffer sa plainte, les mains plaquées contre sa blessure. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, il fallait qu'elle se batte ! Une Gryffondor se battait toujours, toujours, jusqu'à la fin.

S'armant de courage, elle fit une deuxième tentative tandis que des pas s'approchaient d'elle, trop nombreux pour qu'elle les compte, trop près pour qu'elle perde son temps.

- Alors, ma jolie, susurra l'un des Mangemorts, comment t'en sors-tu, dans le noir complet ?

Il fallut à Hermione toute sa volonté pour se relever, en s'agrippant à l'écorce de l'arbre contre le-quel elle s'était blessée. Son sang tâchait ses mains et les quelques feuilles sur lesquelles elle était allongée une seconde plus tôt. Tant pis pour sa baguette, elle se défendrait à mains nues s'il le fallait. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne devait pas rester là.

En équilibre sur ses jambes frêles qui ne cessaient de trembler, Hermione fit quelques pas maladroits. Le noir l'aveuglait complètement, elle ne savait même pas si elle ouvrait ou fermait les yeux. Tendant ses mains devant elle pour ne pas trébucher à nouveau, elle avançait à pas lents et hésitants. Elle devait avoir l'air piètrement ridicule, comme ça.

Hermione devinait aisément que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas dérangés par l'obscurité. Elle sentit la haine bouillir dans son ventre en pensant à la façon dont elle se faisait avoir : seule, désarmée et dans le noir complet face à eux, nombreux, armés jusqu'aux dents, sachant que leur vision était parfaitement nette. Ils étaient encore plus lâches qu'elle l'avait pensé.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Le sort semblait avoir enlevé toute direction, tout sens. Il ne servait à rien de perdre son temps à marcher, elle le savait, mais elle refusait de se laisser attraper sans se défendre. Elle pouvait encore les bourrer de coups de poings ou leur crever un œil, non ?

Après avoir eu une telle pensée, elle se retint de rire de sa naïveté. Elle, une misérable Sang-de-Bourbe sans baguette, comment pouvait-elle penser un seul instant qu'elle pourrait se défendre plus de trois secondes face à des Mangemorts surentraînés, nombreux et enfouis jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire ?

Croire qu'elle aurait une chance contre eux relevait de la folie, ou du suicide. Oui, peut-être, mais croire que tout était perdu maintenant était indigne d'un Gryffondor. Et Hermione resterait une lionne fière et combattante jusqu'au bout, elle en faisait le serment.

- Tu es ridicule, Granger, s'esclaffa un Mangemort d'un ton méprisant. Absolument ridicule.

Ils étaient là, tout près d'elle. La seule raison pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas encore tuée était qu'ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous à la voir ainsi lutter dans le noir complet. Les mains moites d'Hermione continuaient de se tendre devant elle, tentant de la guider dans sa progression. Mais elles ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité, car elle le savait désormais : elle n'avait aucune chance.

- Allez, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, viens avec nous, lâcha un autre.

- Non..., murmura-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Non...

Des éclats de rire lui répondirent.

- Ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu vas t'en tirer, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ne peux rien contre nous, tu es toute seule et ton sang est tellement sale que tu parviendrais seulement à nous contaminer si jamais tu t'approchais un peu trop.

Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues de désespoir. Elle poursuivait son chemin hésitant alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était perdue.

- Assez joué, décréta brusquement un Mangemort, si près d'elle qu'elle sentit son souffle rauque sur sa nuque, lui provoquant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tu vas payer, Granger, tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait.

- Et pour tout ce que les autres ont fait aussi, renchérit un autre. Tu vas payer pour les conneries de tout le monde. Ça ne fera pas une grosse perte, personne ne te pleurera. Une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toi de plus ou de moins, quelle importance ?

Le cœur d'Hermione faisait de tels bonds dans sa poitrine que ses pas n'en devenaient que plus maladroits. Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Maintenant. Ici, dans cette forêt. Ici, dans cette obscurité totale. Avec eux, ses pires ennemis. Seule.

Ses pensées dérivèrent auprès d'Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle qui s'était apprêtée à passer au Terrier ! Elle ne pourrait jamais leur dire au revoir. Et ses parents ? Et ses autres amis de Poudlard ? Non, elle n'avait droit à rien, elle n'avait aucun traitement de faveur si ce n'était celui de périr loin de ceux qu'elle aimait, sans même leur dire adieu.

La vie était tellement injuste.

Hermione cessa de se battre, baissa ses bras pour les garder le long de son corps. Avait-elle les yeux fermés ou ouverts ? Quelle importance, de toute manière ? Ils n'avaient toujours pas levé le sortilège, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau. Non, c'était plutôt parce qu'ils jouaient avec elle, ils profitaient de ses derniers instants pour s'amuser. Ils savaient qu'elle ne pouvait rien tenter, blessée et désarmée.

Elle décida quand même de soulever ses paupières. Cela ne changeait strictement rien par rapport à sa vue, mais d'une question d'estime de soi, si, ça changeait tout. Lentement, elle se tourna vers ce qu'elle imaginait être les Mangemorts, d'après leurs voix et leurs éclats de rire. Puisqu'elle devait mourir de leur main, ici, maintenant, seule et sans défense, le sang s'écoulant abondamment de sa blessure, alors elle choisissait d'être fière, la tête haute, les épaules relevées. Puisqu'elle n'avait désormais plus le choix, elle regardait la mort en face, prête à l'affronter.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe ne manque pas de courage, à ce qu'on dirait, remarqua un Mangemort d'une voix narquoise. Regardez-là, elle pense même pouvoir affronter la mort !

Ses petits copains se mirent à rire de plus belle. Mais Hermione n'en avait rien à faire. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ceux qu'elle aimait. Ils ne sauraient probablement jamais qu'elle se remémorait leurs visages avant sa mort, qu'elle aurait souhaité leur dire à quel point elle les aimait. Non, ils ne le sauraient jamais.

- Je suis prête, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme malgré la peur qui tiraillait son estomac. C'est quand vous voulez.

- Pas de problème, Granger, c'est quand on veut ! Qui s'en charge ?

Aussitôt, des cris s'élevèrent de partout et Hermione prit conscience qu'elle était cernée. Combien étaient-ils pour sa capture ? Une vingtaine ? Plus encore ?

Cette constatation lui tira un sourire de satisfaction : savoir qu'il avait fallu autant de monde pour l'attraper prouvait qu'elle s'était bien battue et qu'ils avaient dû redoubler d'effort. Elle était une lionne, elle était une Gryffondor, elle était courageuse, elle était fière. Elle emporterait tout cela jusque dans sa tombe.

- Moi ! Je veux la tuer !

- Non ! C'est toi qui a tué l'autre Sang-de-Bourbe, l'autre jour ! C'est mon tour !

- Ah non ! C'est à moi !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Qu'ils agissent vite avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'avoir peur ! Peu importe qui s'en chargeait, elle s'en fichait, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait...

Soudain, une voix plus forte que les autres interrompit les chamailleries :

- Aucun de vous ne le la tuera !

Le cœur de la Gryffondor se mit à faire des galipettes, et cette fois ce n'était pas parce qu'il sentait l'approche de sa mort. Cette voix traînante, méprisante, arrogante... Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille pour l'avoir entendue tant de fois durant sept ans, le plus souvent s'adressant à elle sur ce ton-là.

- C'est nous qui l'avons capturée, c'est nous qui décidons ! s'énerva un Mangemort.

Hermione entendit des pas s'approcher. Ils devaient tous se trouver à trois mètres à peu près d'elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas vous qui décidez, le contredit Malefoy d'un ton posé et froid.

- Mais...

- Sache, Dolohov, que cette Sang-de-Bourbe appelée Granger est une insupportable miss je-sais-tout, poursuivit Malefoy d'une voix glaciale, sans cesser d'approcher. Elle m'a gâché la vie durant six ans à Poudlard. J'ai dû maintes et maintes fois lui fermer son clapet, au risque qu'elle se croit le centre du monde.

Quelques Mangemorts ricanèrent, trouvant apparemment la plaisanterie très drôle. Hermione ne bougea pas, ne cligna même pas des yeux. Son pire ennemi de toujours allait-il la condamner ou lui sauver la mise ?

- Cependant, elle n'est qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe comme les autres.

- Elle a participé à la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! s'indigna un Mangemort, aussitôt approuvé par les autres.

Malefoy fit taire les protestations d'un simple claquement de langue.

- Certes, Granger a fait ami-ami avec Potty et sa belette de Weasmoche, reprit-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Mais malgré tout cela, Granger reste une Sang-de-Bourbe qui a seulement eu la malchance de naître ainsi.

Hermione retint sa respiration, attendant la suite. Malefoy allait-il épargner sa vie ?

- Elle n'est qu'une souillure ! proféra un Mangemort.

- Elle salit le monde des sorciers ! rugit un autre.

- Elle ne mérite pas la vie ! martela la voix qui semblait être celle de Dolohov.

À nouveau, des protestations retentirent, et encore une fois, Malefoy les fit taire d'un simple racle-ment de gorge.

- Granger est mon adorée Sang-de-Bourbe, rétorqua-t-il avec puissance sans pourtant élever la voix. C'est donc à moi que revient la tâche de décider de son sort.

La froideur de sa voix fit frémir Hermione.

Pour la première fois, il y eut un silence total. Les pas qu'Hermione interpréta comme ceux de Malefoy s'avancèrent vers elle. À mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Un courant d'air contre son bras gauche lui annonça qu'il se tenait tout près d'elle. D'après ce qu'elle pu constater, il tournait autour de son corps immobile, comme glacé, se délectant du suspens.

- Malefoy..., murmura-t-elle à voix si basse qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

Elle avait laissé échapper son nom comme un appel au secours, et elle s'en maudit intérieurement. Même devant lui à l'article de la mort, même lorsque son sort dépendait de son égoïsme, elle ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de le supplier. Hermione serra les dents pour s'empêcher d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche.

À en juger par son silence, elle devina le sourire qui étirait son visage. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était aveugle, elle fut soulagée de ne rien y voir.

Il demeura silencieux un moment qui lui parut interminable. Qu'attendait-il pour annoncer son choix ? Après tout, Harry lui avait bien sauvé la vie, dans la Salle sur Demande ! Il pouvait bien lui épargner sa vie à elle, juste pour le remercier, non ? Était-il donc si égocentrique et si égoïste ?

- Je vais réfléchir à son sort, décida tout à coup Malefoy, brisant le silence pesant. Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de la transporter ailleurs.

- Quoi ? s'écria un Mangemort, furieux.

- Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis, menaça Malefoy d'un ton méprisant. Que le premier qui n'est pas d'accord se désigne, et je lui règlerais son compte.

Il y eut des pas précipités, puis une incantation. D'instinct, Hermione se baissa juste à temps pour sentir le sortilège frôler sa joue gauche. Malefoy répliqua aussitôt contre celui qui avait osé s'attaquer à lui, et bientôt une masse lourde s'écrasa au sol, parfaitement perceptible pour tout le monde. Le silence retomba comme une pierre.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse qui indiquait clairement que le prochain n'aurait pas plus de chance.

Personne ne répondit. Le souffle court, Hermione se redressa lentement. La douleur dans son flanc droit se réveilla brutalement, lui tirant une plainte. Elle sentit Malefoy faire volte-face vers elle et, une fois de plus, serra étroitement les lèvres pour s'interdire le moindre son.

- Revenons à Granger, siffla-t-il, l'air parfaitement décontracté. Vous allez faire ce que je vous ai dis. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Le premier qui s'oppose à moi tombera ivre mort, ainsi que toute sa famille. C'est compris ?

Les Mangemorts marmonnèrent dans leur barbe des mots incompréhensibles. Hermione sentit la tension s'amplifier. Une seconde plus tard, il y eut quelques gémissements. Incapable de voir, la jeune lionne tourna frénétiquement la tête dans tous les sens, mais cela ne servait à rien : le sortilège était toujours appliqué sur elle.

- J'ai dis : c'est compris ? aboya Malefoy d'une voix dure et tranchante comme l'acier.

Cette fois, les Mangemorts lui répondirent clairement. Les gémissements s'interrompirent, et Hermione devina qu'il avait libéré ceux qu'il détenait. À présent, elle sentait du mouvement autour d'elle, mais personne ne la touchait, personne ne lui parlait.

Elle voulut demander ce qui se passait, mais se mordit violemment la langue pour s'en empêcher : ce n'était pas le moment de se faire remarquer si elle voulait garder la vie sauve. Car oui, elle voulait vivre, plus que tout au monde. La seule raison pour laquelle elle aurait renoncé à sa vie aurait été le danger concernant la vie de l'un de ses proches, où, là, elle aurait été prête à se sacrifier. Mais pour le moment, il s'agissait uniquement de sa vie, et ce n'était pas son propre sacrifice car elle dépendait entièrement du choix de son pire ennemi de toujours.

_DMHGDMGHDMHGDMHGDMHG_

Encore du noir. Rien que du noir. De l'obscurité et du froid. Pas un bruit, pas un son, pas un mouvement. Elle-même semblait figée comme la pierre. Son corps était glacé, elle ne parvenait pas à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Son cœur lui-même semblait avoir cessé de battre.

Était-elle morte, finalement ?

Hermione battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Cela semblait être le seul mouvement qu'elle était capable de faire. Seule l'impression d'avoir de la poussière dans les yeux lui indiqua qu'elle les avait ouvert. Encore une fois, elle se trouvait dans le noir complet, et, encore une fois elle était seule et désarmée.

Mais elle était certaine de ne plus être dans la forêt. Le sol sur lequel elle était étendue était gelé, cela semblait être de la pierre. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle seule et sans surveillance ? Personne n'avait donc peur qu'elle s'échappe ?

Elle tenta de se redresser. Une douleur suraiguë traversa tout son corps, lui arrachant un horrible cri de souffrance. Abattue, Hermione se laissa retomber brutalement sur le sol. Elle leva difficile-ment son bras droit et tâta son flanc. Du sang séché collait à ses vêtements, mais la blessure semblait avoir arrêté de saigner. Était-il possible que quelqu'un l'ai soignée ? La plaie ne se serait pas cicatrisée toute seule, sinon. Mais dans ce cas, qui aurait fait une chose pareille ?

Un nom s'imposa dans son esprit, un nom qu'elle chassa immédiatement dès qu'il l'eut effleuré. Malefoy ? Certainement pas. Encore une fois, elle osait espérer plus de lui que ce dont il était capable. Elle voyait toujours de la bonté en lui, de la volonté de se ressaisir, mais à chaque fois il la décevait. Non, c'était fini, elle ne devait plus compter sur son désir inexistant de changer.

Mais qui, dans ce cas ? Après tout, Malefoy l'avait épargnée temporairement des Mangemorts. Il lui avait empêché la mort certaine, ou peut-être même, la torture. Mais pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il n'avait jamais éprouvé de la pitié pour personne, encore moins pour elle, misérable Sang-de-Bourbe. Sûrement que s'il l'a gardait en vie, c'était pour la torturer lui-même à sa guise et ne pas la voir morte d'une autre main que la sienne. Oui, il s'agissait certainement de ça.

À nouveau, Hermione caressa son vêtement imprégné de sang. Quelqu'un l'avait aidée, c'était cer-tain. Cette même personne parviendrait-elle à la sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel elle était fourrée ?

Elle ignorait même combien de temps il lui restait. Que comptait-on faire d'elle ?

La guerre était finie, après tout. Voldemort était mort, tué par Harry Potter. Le château avait été en fête durant toute la journée et toute la nuit. Puis, tout le monde était allé se coucher un peu partout dans Poudlard, mélangé les uns aux autres. Adultes et enfants, Serpentard et Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, elfes de maisons et sirènes, centaures et gobelins... Tous les survivants s'étaient ensuite endormis, profondément soulagés de la fin de la guerre, mais aussi éternellement tristes pour les morts.

Dès le lendemain, une cérémonie avait été organisée pour les combattants. Les sorciers des quatre coins du pays étaient venus rendre hommage à ceux qui s'étaient battus, et écouter Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, raconter son histoire. Il n'avait omis aucun détail, mais ne s'était pas attardé sur certains. Tous les combattants avaient été récompensés, les morts enterrés, les survivants soignés. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir cela.

Mais voilà que, quelques semaines plus tard, alors que Kinsley Shaklebolt était devenu ministre de la Magie, les aurors qui chassaient les Mangemorts restés au service du défunt Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient annoncé une sorte de « revanche ». En effet, certains Mangemorts survivants, rendus fous de rage par la mort de Voldemort, décidaient de continuer de mener sa tâche à bien : ainsi, ils tuaient sans relâche, supprimant principalement ceux qu'ils pensaient comme inférieurs, créatures magiques, moldus et Sang-de-Bourbes en premier.

Hermione avait été traquée davantage encore que les autres, car elle avait contribué à la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui leur avait été si cher. Pendant de longues semaines, elle était par-venue à leur échapper, mais ils lui avaient tendu un piège et lui avaient mis la main dessus. Ainsi, elle avait tenté de s'enfuir, cependant, elle admettait que sans l'aide précieuse de Malefoy, même s'il comptait la tuer plus tard, elle n'aurait pas survécu.

Mais Malefoy avait toujours été un Mangemort, il s'en était même vanté à maintes reprises. Son éternelle voix sarcastique, son abominable sourire narquois, son horrible prétention et son insupportable égocentrisme faisaient de lui un être infect. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, était d'un égoïsme infernal. Tuer n'avait jamais été pour lui qu'un acte quotidien dans son éducation. Pas de doute, Hermione, qui pourtant avait déjà espéré qu'il change, savait désormais que l'impossible était irréalisable : Malefoy, plus que personne d'autre, en était la preuve vivante.

Elle demeura longtemps dans le noir, seule avec elle-même et ses sombres pensées. Plusieurs fois, le sommeil l'emporta. Elle sombra quelques heures dans l'inconscience à cause des blessures minimes qui lui restaient. Ayant perdu toute notion de temps, elle ne sut combien de temps elle dut supporter ces conditions fatigantes. Il lui semblait qu'une semaine s'était écoulée lorsque, enfin, elle entendit quelque chose.

Hermione sursauta et tourna brutalement la tête vers ce qui paraissait être l'origine du bruit. En plissant les yeux, elle distingua une petite lumière lointaine. La Gryffondor se redressa doucement, pour ne pas réveiller ses plaies. La lumière s'approcha lentement. Le cœur de la jeune lionne se mit à battre plus vite, son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment, ce qui la fit réaliser qu'elle mourrait de faim.

Lorsque la lumière fut tout près, elle distingua un visage, séparé d'elle par... des barreaux. Elle était en prison ! Ou plutôt, dans un cachot de ce qui semblait être un immense sous-sol. Et si elle se trouvait tout simplement... dans le manoir des Malefoy ?

Le visage se situait à un ou deux mètres d'elle et la fixait intensément. À la lueur de la baguette magique que tenait le jeune homme, Hermione reconnut facilement l'air méprisant, les yeux gris et les cheveux blonds de Drago Malefoy.

- Tiens, Granger, c'est ta bouffe.

À travers les barreaux métalliques, il balança le contenu d'une assiette qui s'écrasa par terre. La Gryffondor baissa la tête pour tenter de discerner ce qui lui faisait office de nourriture : une espèce de gelée blanchâtre et un truc mou marron.

Hermione releva la tête vers ce visage qu'elle détestait tant et qui lui avait pourtant sauvé la vie. Hésitante, elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Le remercier ? Se taire ? Le fusiller du regard ? Lui cracher une insulte haineuse à la figure ?

Le Serpentard parut remarquer son trouble car il se mit à ricaner, comme d'habitude.

- Je sais bien que je t'ai sauvé la vie, Granger, mais tu devrais attendre avant de tomber amoureuse de moi : j'ai beau être un Dieu vivant, je reste quand même très simple.

Exaspérée, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rien ne te changera, Malefoy. Toujours aussi prétentieux, toujours d'un humour aussi désolant. Je ne vois pas à quoi je m'attendais.

Ce dernier eut son éternel sourire narquois.

- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir, Granger, à moisir seule dans ta cellule avec, pour seule compagnie, ton insupportable caractère de miss je-sais-tout.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu répliquer, il tourna les talons. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Décidément, ce Serpentard la surprendrait toujours.

_DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM_

Le gelée blanchâtre s'avéra être en fait de la purée et le truc marron une cuisse de poulet froide. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un festin de roi, Hermione mangea tout jusqu'à la dernière bouchée. Même rassasiée, son estomac continua à faire des siennes, mais au moins, elle avait un peu apaisé sa faim pour quelques heures. Le seul problème était qu'elle mourrait de soif. Évidemment, Malefoy n'avait pas pensé à apporter de l'eau.

Ses blessures lui faisaient encore un peu mal, cependant, elle parvenait à bouger, bien que ce fut inutile dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Mais la jeune Gryffondor était rassurée : dans les cachots, le noir n'était pas dû à un sortilège, mais à une simple absence de lumière ; rien à voir avec l'incantation proférée dans la forêt. Là, au moins, on ne cherchait pas à la piéger, juste à la faire perdre la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne complètement folle.

Mais était-il dans les gènes d'un Gryffondor de se laisser abattre ? Bien sûr que non. Pour rien au monde Hermione ne renoncerait. Elle savait que sa survie ne dépendait plus désormais de sa capacité à rester en vie tant de temps, ce qu'elle aurait fait le plus longtemps possible. Non, dorénavant, le sort de son avenir tout entier était cruellement déposé au creux des mains de son pire ennemi de toujours, qui se trouvait hélas être cet horrible Mangemort de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

**Alors ? Impressions ? Avis ? Questions ?**

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Doutes

**Voici le deuxième chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Toujours là, Granger, hein ? Tu n'as pas choisi de me faciliter la tâche...

- Tu crois peut-être que je suis prête à me laisser mourir, comme ça il te serait moins difficile de choisir, c'est ça ? riposta Hermione avec agacement.

- C'était l'idée générale, déclara Malefoy d'une voix neutre.

- Dans ce cas-là, tu n'avais qu'à pas me sauver la vie, puisque tu le regrettes tant ! s'enflamma la jeune Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, l'air indifférent.

- Ne t'énerve pas, Granger. Je n'ai jamais dit que je le regrettais.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, ne me fais pas croire que tu es absolument ravi d'avoir sauvé la vie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi, une souillure qui ne méritait même pas d'être née...

Hermione repoussa brutalement son assiette, malgré la faim qui tordait son estomac. À la lueur de la baguette du Serpentard, elle distingua les traits de ce dernier s'affaisser.

- Fais pas ton caprice, Granger, et bouffe. Tu vas mourir de faim.

- N'était-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais il y a trente seconde ? railla Hermione d'un ton sarcastique. Que je meurs par un sortilège des Mangemorts ou de faim, quelle importance ? Du moment que Monsieur tout-le-monde n'en est pas affecté, on s'en fout.

Même à travers la faible lumière, elle vit ses yeux gris acier devenir de plus en plus sombre.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Granger, ou tu pourrais regretter amèrement tes paroles.

Ils se mesurèrent du regard au-delà des barreaux de la cellule. Finalement, Hermione fut la première à baisser les yeux vers son repas.

- Ou alors peut-être que tu as décidé de me laisser mourir de soif, grogna-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur en constatant qu'il manquait encore l'eau.

- Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris les formules de politesse, Granger ? cingla Malefoy en la fusillant du regard. Toi qui es si parfaite, tu devrais savoir que lorsque l'on est invité, il faut demander poliment quand on veut quelque chose.

- Invité ! répéta Hermione, mi-incrédule, mi-choquée. Moi, je suis ton invitée ? C'est ça, oui ! Je me demande, pourquoi ai-je le droit à un traitement de faveur ? Les autres invités sont-ils privés de nourriture ou ont-ils l'eau courante dans leur cellule ?

À nouveau, les yeux de Malefoy étincelèrent. Hermione savait qu'elle allait trop loin, mais elle en avait marre d'être enfermée dans ce cachot depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des semaines.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, Granger. Tu sais très bien que je gagne toujours.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, répliqua la lionne avec fougue. Monsieur tout-le-monde gagne toujours à tout, c'est bien connu. C'est pour ça qu'il a autant d'influence sur ses petits copains Mangemorts.

À sa grande surprise, Malefoy esquissa un sourire peu chaleureux.

- Exactement, Granger, t'as tout compris.

Il approcha son visage des barreaux où Hermione le dévisageait avec défi.

- Maintenant, bouffe, Granger, sinon c'est moi qui t'enfonce de force tout ça dans le gosier, et crois-moi, tu risques de le sentir passer...

Comme la veille, il s'éloigna avant que la Gryffondor n'ait pu répliquer ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Rageuse, Hermione repoussa encore la nourriture et, tandis que le noir recommençait à l'engloutir, recula jusqu'au mur du fond où elle s'adossa. Malefoy restait un insupportable prétentieux qui ne mettait jamais sa fierté de côté. Certes, il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle se demanda même si la mort par les Mangemorts n'était pas préférable par rapport au traitement qu'il lui faisait subir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'héberge sur son canapé au coin du feu, mais de là à la jeter au cachot ! Comme si elle représentait un réel danger, comme une meurtrière. Hermione Granger, une meurtrière ? Jamais de la vie ! Si elle tuait tout ce qu'elle jugeait mauvais, lui-même ne serait plus en vie depuis un bon bout de temps. Cela ne lui suffisait-il pas de l'humilier depuis sept ans à coup d'insultes haineuses ? Il fallait donc maintenant qu'il l'enferme dans un cachot de son manoir pour elle ne savait combien de temps...

Au bout d'un long moment qu'elle passa à ruminer ses pensées, Hermione ne put ignorer davantage les gargouillements incessants de son estomac. Résignée, elle revint vers son repas et l'avala en entier, comme toutes les autres fois, sans rien laisser. La soif continuait de la harceler, et elle se retint de crier le nom de Malefoy pour qu'il vienne lui donner à boire. D'abord, le Serpentard n'accepterait pas qu'elle lui donne des ordres, et en plus, elle refusait de s'abaisser jusqu'à le supplier. De toute manière, il était peu probable qu'il l'entende. Elle ignorait quelle était la taille de ce manoir, mais les rares fois où elle avait pu l'apercevoir, elle avait pu constater qu'il était immense et qu'elle avait eu de la chance d'en ressortir vivante. Cette fois, en revanche, elle en doutait.

Comme d'habitude, à force de s'ennuyer, elle en vint à se demander ce que Malefoy comptait faire d'elle. Elle n'avait pas revu la trace des autres Mangemorts, lui seul était venu la voir afin de lui apporter son maigre repas. Mais que faisait-il, en ce moment-même ? Était-il avec ses petits copains en train de lancer des sortilèges à tous les Sang-de-Bourbe et les créatures qu'ils considéraient comme des moins que rien ? Ou alors, se prélassait-il sur un canapé, en compagnie d'une jolie demoiselle qu'il aurait dénichée dans un bar du coin ?

La Gryffondor poussa un profond soupir. Elle en avait déjà marre de moisir dans ce trou à rat avec pour seule compagnie un mur et l'obscurité. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il n'était pas bien de se trouver longtemps seul avec soi-même. Et si elle devenait folle ? Mais non, elle n'allait pas devenir folle. Quelqu'un finirait bien par s'apercevoir de son absence, non ? Depuis combien de temps avait-elle disparu exactement ? Des semaines ? Des jours ? De simples heures ? Mentalement, elle tenta de faire le compte.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de chez ses parents ce matin-là, elle comptait sur la chaleur de l'été pour aller se promener et voir ses amis. Elle avait eu l'intention d'appeler Harry, Ron et Ginny pour qu'ils aillent faire un tour ensemble. Harry logeait actuellement chez les Weasley et il lui aurait suffit d'aller les retrouver là-bas. Profitant du soleil, elle s'était éloignée dans sa rue en se demandant ce qui les attendait, eux tous, maintenant que la guerre était finie. Elle avait réalisé l'ampleur des dégâts et s'était brièvement posé des questions : est-ce que les Weasley, un jour, se remettraient de la mort de Fred ? Est-ce que Harry passerait outre la mort de Lupin, Tonks, Fred, et tous ceux qui étaient tombés durant cette bataille ? Est-ce que le monde des sorciers se reprendrait et recommencerait tout à zéro ?

Elle avait espéré de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Elle-même, après avoir été cherché ses parents en Australie pour lever le sortilège, avait eu du mal à surmonter tout cela. En quelques semaines, heureusement, elle y était parvenu. Mais en serait-ce de même pour ses amis ? Voilà les questions qu'elle se posait tandis qu'elle marchait. Elle avait toujours sa baguette sur elle, simple précaution quotidienne. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle avait entendu un bruit suspect alors qu'elle approchait de la petite forêt qui bordait la ville dans laquelle elle habitait, elle s'était félicitée d'avoir poursuivit cette habitude. Prudente, elle l'avait sortie et avait regardé autour d'elle.

Puis, soudain, elle avait entendu des cris d'enfants. Cela avait suffit. Hermione avait bondi en avant, en direction des hurlements de plus en plus déchirants. Étant la seule sorcière de son quartier, il était en son devoir de protéger ses voisins moldus. Étrangement, les cris semblaient venir de la forêt. La jeune lionne n'avait pas hésité ; elle s'était ruée parmi les arbres. Alors que les hurlements atteignaient une telle puissance qu'elle s'était forcée de ne pas se boucher les oreilles, ils avaient cessés. Hermione s'était immobilisée, tous ses sens en alerte. Et enfin, elle l'avait vu.

Un petit garçon couché dans l'herbe verte, une tâche de sang grossissant sous son corps frêle secoué de spasmes. Accroupie devant lui, Hermione avait laissé échappé une larme. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Il était mort.

Et ils avaient surgi d'entre les buissons. Une horde de Mangemorts qui s'étaient jetés sur elle, jouant sur l'effet de surprise pour l'empêcher d'attaquer la première. Hermione s'était créé un bouclier de protection. Refusant de laisser le petit garçon mort même si elle se faisait attaquer, au lieu de se défendre, elle avait préféré le mettre en sécurité ; ainsi, elle n'avait pas pu lancer de sorti-lèges et avait été obligée de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Sa raison l'avait menée à courir dans les bois. Hermione n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque qu'ils tuent d'autres moldus de son quartier ; elle savait que ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était elle. Alors elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

La jeune Gryffondor poussa un autre soupir en s'allongeant dans sa cellule. La position était très inconfortable, mais cet idiot de Malefoy, qui ne lui amenait pas à boire, n'allait quand même pas lui apporter un matelas ! Elle allait se débrouiller seule, c'était ainsi. Malgré ses sombres pensées et la douleur de ses plaies pas encore refermées, Hermione s'endormit immédiatement, portée dans le pays des rêves où tout était permis.

Sa bouche était atrocement sèche lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Cette simple constatation parvint à la mettre de mauvaise humeur. En grognant, elle se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Un instant, elle se demanda si elle ne rêvait pas encore : l'obscurité autour d'elle était si épaisse qu'elle ne pouvait être réelle.

Puis, elle se souvint lorsque ses mains rencontrèrent son vêtement tâché.

- Je vais finir par crever dans ce trou à rat, grogna-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui lui ressemblait peu.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne me plaindrais pas, Granger.

Hermione sursauta et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, bien que ce geste fut inutile.

- Malefoy ?

- Qui d'autre ? ricana-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit quand même de mon manoir, Granger. Tu trouves ça normal, toi, quand tu es confortablement installé chez toi, qu'on te demande ce que tu y fiches ?

Hermione ne releva pas, lassée de sans cesse devoir répliquer.

- J'ai soif, dit-elle pour briser le silence, et aussi parce que c'était vrai.

- T'as qu'à boire.

- T'es marrant, toi ! Bien sûr que j'aimerais boire, encore faudrait-il qu'il y ait de l'eau !

Malefoy lâcha un long soupir exaspéré.

- Si, au lieu de te plaindre, tu regardais un peu autour de toi ?

- Je te signale, Malefoy, que je suis dans l'obscurité complète.

À nouveau, le Serpentard parut agacé.

- C'était une façon de parler, Granger. Si tu préfères, tâte le sol du plat de la main, et tu verras qu'il y en a, de l'eau.

Peu convaincue, Hermione fit la moue avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus la voir. Elle pensa donc qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à faire ce qu'il lui disait. Une seconde plus tard, sa main toucha une petite bouteille d'eau que la jeune lionne ouvrit. Elle en but la moitié d'un coup, avant de se retenir pour en garder pour plus tard.

- On dit quoi à son Serpentard préféré, Granger ?

Excédée, la Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

- Merci pour l'eau, Malefoy.

- Pas que pour l'eau, Granger.

- Et pour quoi encore ?

- Oh, je sais pas, moi, juste pour un petit truc du genre... ta vie.

Soupirant, Hermione dut se résigner.

- Je déteste te remercier, Malefoy, mais merci pour ma vie.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il y eut un très long silence pendant lequel Hermione se demanda ce qu'il fichait là. Était-elle en train de rêver où bien il était réellement allé lui rendre visite ? Mais alors, pour quelle raison ? Ce qui était certain, c'était que si elle lui posait encore la question, il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet.

Mais qu'avaient à se dire deux vieux ennemis en se retrouvant face à face, seuls, pour la première fois ? Enfin, face à face, façon de parler, vu qu'aucun des deux ne voyait le visage de l'autre.

- Pourquoi il fait si noir, Malefoy ?

C'était le premier truc qui lui était passé par la tête. Le Serpentard ricana, évidemment.

- Y a un truc que tu dois savoir, Granger, et que je suis étonné que tu ne saches pas pour une miss je-sais-tout : quand il fait tout noir, ça s'appelle la nuit.

Agacée, Hermione leva encore les yeux au ciel.

- Quelle précieuse information, Malefoy, je te remercie de me la donner.

- Mais je t'en prie ! Lorsque je peux mettre mon intelligence supérieure à profit afin d'apprendre de nouvelles choses parfaitement logiques à miss je-sais-tout, je ne m'en prive pas.

- Si ce sont des choses parfaitement logiques, Malefoy, alors tu ne mets pas ta soi-disant « intelligence supérieure » à profit. Et puis, de toute manière, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler.

- Bien sûr, Granger. Tu veux parler du noir qui nous entoure et qui te gène.

- Et si tu arrêtais les sarcasmes, pour une fois ? suggéra-t-elle, lassée. Je voulais engager la conversation en te faisant remarquer que depuis que je suis ici, il fait sans cesse noir.

- Et si je te répondais que c'est parce qu'il fait nuit, Granger ?

- Oh, arrête, Malefoy, ne me dis pas que ça fait qu'une nuit que je suis ici !

Il y eut un silence. La Gryffondor attendit, certaine d'avoir gagné.

- Non, ça fait deux jours.

- Deux jours et personne n'est là, soupira la lionne, déçue.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que les moldus allaient envoyer des Gentes Dames à ta recherche ?

- Des gendarmes, corrigea machinalement Hermione. Non, je pensais que mes amis allaient se lancer à ma recherche. Ou mes parents.

Malefoy éclata de rire, bien que la situation n'eut rien de drôle.

- Regardez-moi ça, railla-t-il d'un ton mauvais, miss je-sais-tout se plaint que personne ne se soit aperçu de sa disparition alors qu'à cette heure-ci elle pourrait bel et bien être morte !

Énervée, Hermione se tut et décida de ne rien répondre. Il avait raison, d'un certain côté. À cause de lui, elle était peut-être dans cette cellule, mais vivante. Alors que s'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte depuis deux jours.

Malgré tout, elle savait que personne ne pourrait deviner les événements qui s'étaient passés. À la limite, si Harry et Ron se lançaient à sa recherche, ils pourraient fouiller le bois et découvrir son sang laissé près de l'arbre. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils aient de la chance...

Alors que le rire de Malefoy s'estompait, Hermione poussa un soupir et appuya sa tête contre le mur, désespérée.

- C'est toi qui m'a soignée ? interrogea-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

- Pourquoi crois-tu ça ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Plus aucune trace d'amusement dans sa voix. La Gryffondor haussa les épaules, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

- Peut-être parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir rendu visite depuis que je suis enfermée ici.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas. À nouveau, il n'y eut que le bruit de leurs respirations pendant un long moment. Hermione n'avait toujours pas la réponse à sa question, ou plutôt aux deux questions qu'elle se posait maintenant. Que fichait Malefoy ici ? Était-il venu l'écouter se plaindre ou la regarder mourir à petit feu ? Si cette deuxième supposition était la bonne, il pourrait attendre encore longtemps. Mais elle paraissait improbable, parce que s'il avait voulu la tuer, il ne lui aurait pas soignée, ni donné à manger et à boire.

Alors que la lionne commençait à somnoler, non par fatigue mais plutôt par ennui, la voix de Drago Malefoy s'éleva dans l'obscurité :

- Oui, c'est moi.

Dans le noir, un sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Eh bien, merci pour ça aussi.

Encore, le silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ? insista la Gryffondor, incapable de se retenir.

Un soupir profondément exaspéré lui répondit.

- T'as pas fini, Granger ? T'en as pas marre de poser sans cesse les mêmes questions ?

- Et toi, t'en as pas marre de ne pas m'apporter les réponses ?

- Si tu veux que je m'en aille, dis-le tout de suite ! Surtout ne crois pas que j'ai pitié de toi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, assura Hermione en tentant de garder son calme. Et justement, c'est pour cette raison que je te le demande.

- Contente-toi plutôt de profiter au lieu de chercher une raison de me faire partir !

- Je ne cherche pas une raison de te faire partir ! protesta la lionne, outrée.

- Tant mieux, parce que là j'en ai tellement que je me demande pourquoi je reste !

- Eh bien, vas-y, alors ! Je ne te retiens pas ! Pars !

Elle entendit un bruit tout près d'elle : Malefoy se levait. Ses pas résonnèrent tandis qu'il s'éloignait, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Une fois seule, la jeune fille rumina ses sombres pensées un long moment. Finalement, elle regretta d'avoir agit sous l'effet de la colère.

Elle n'aurait pas dû lui ordonner de partir alors que maintenant elle souhaitait qu'il revienne.

Malefoy ne revint pas lui apporter le repas de toute la journée qui suivit. Enfin, d'après ce qu'Hermione pouvait en déduire, étant donné qu'elle était sans cesse dans le noir. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle l'avait vexée. Cette constatation lui tira plusieurs sentiments : de la fierté, car vexer un Malefoy relevait de l'exploit, mais aussi du regret ; il était quand même venu lui tenir compagnie et elle, tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était l'envoyer balader.

Elle tenta de ne pas y penser ; chose qui s'avéra impossible puisque l'ennui l'étreignait sans cesse. Penser à Harry, Ron ou ses parents n'était guère mieux : Hermione essaya donc de dormir, malgré la faim qui se faisait ressentir chaque heure un peu plus.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla le surlendemain – après une très longue sieste qu'elle considéra comme sa nuit – elle sentit tout de suite une présence près d'elle. Cette fois, pour ne pas faire d'erreur, elle fit comme si elle ne s'était aperçue de rien.

Pourtant, elle entendait parfaitement la respiration de Malefoy, et savait qu'il percevait également la sienne.

- Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle piteusement au bout de plusieurs heures de silence.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Tu as de quoi, dit-il finalement.

- Je voulais juste comprendre.

- Normal, tu veux toujours tout comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute.

- C'est la mienne, peut-être ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

- Tant mieux.

Le temps s'écoula encore ; aucun des deux ne bougeait, aucun des deux ne parlait. À force de repasser en boucle dans sa tête le moment où elle s'était faite attraper, Hermione revisualisa les visages furieux des Mangemorts.

- Qu'ont-ils dit, lorsque tu m'as enfermée ici sans me tuer ?

Elle savait qu'il comprendrait de qui elle parlait.

- Rien.

- Malefoy...

- Ils ne disent rien devant moi parce que sinon je les tue, cracha-t-il d'un ton dur.

- Mais ils n'en pensent pas moins.

- Je me contrefous de ce qu'ils pensent.

Deux heures passèrent à nouveau avant qu'Hermione ose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Où sont tes parents ?

Sa voix tremblante trahissait parfaitement sa peur qui accrut davantage lorsqu'un grognement sourd monta de la poitrine du Serpentard. Elle regretta immédiatement de s'être lancée.

- Désolée, bafouilla-t-elle, soulagée qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses joues rouges.

Cependant, de longues minutes après, il lui apporta sa réponse d'une voix dénuée de toute trace de tristesse, de regret ou de colère. Un ton totalement neutre.

- Morts.

- Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle à voix si basse qu'il ne dut pas l'entendre.

- Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps.

Hermione se tut. Elle se souvenait pourtant d'avoir vu les trois Malefoy serrés les uns contre les autres, le jour de la bataille de Poudlard. Ils avaient discrètement fui avant la mort de Voldemort. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment Lucius et Narcissa avaient-ils pu mourir alors que tout était fini ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Malefoy lâcha un ricanement sonore où il n'y avait pourtant aucune trace d'amusement. Uniquement de la haine.

- C'est toujours au moment où on s'y attend le moins que tout s'envole, maugréa-t-il, méprisant, en connaissance de cause. Quand on pense que tout est fini, que tout s'arrête, que l'on a plus rien à craindre. Mais justement, Granger, c'est dans ces moments-là que l'on a tort. Sans pouvoir s'y préparer, on perd tout ce que l'on possède.

La Gryffondor ne trouva rien à dire. Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle aurait aimé voir son visage, voir ses yeux gris annoncer l'orage, son visage inexpressif se fermer. Peut-être valait-il mieux savoir à quoi s'attendre...

Ou peut-être que non, finalement.

- Qui a bien pu... ? hésita-t-elle, apeurée.

- Des lâches, répondit Malefoy sans la laisser finir. Des satanés Mangemorts lâches.

- Des... des Mangemorts ?

- Ils nous ont vus quitter la bataille avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment terminée. Ils ont pris ce geste de protection comme de la lâcheté, et ils l'ont fait payer un peu plus tard à mes parents. À ce moment-là, nous ignorions tous les trois qui avait triomphé, qui avait gagné.

Le Serpentard s'interrompit un long moment, probablement plongé dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Après une très longue hésitation, Hermione le relança :

- Mais toi... ?

- J'ai réussi à m'échapper.

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle obtint pour l'instant. Longtemps après, Malefoy se leva et Hermione l'entendit s'éloigner. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Comment diable s'était-il échappé, lui ? Elle savait qu'il était le roi de l'esquive, en tant que Prince des Serpentard, mais passer sous le nez de ses confrères alors que Lucius et Narcissa n'y étaient pas parvenus...

La lionne songea qu'il avait réussi à se confier à elle, pour la première fois. Elle réalisa qu'il lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui dévoiler une partie infime de son passé, une partie qu'il n'avait pas digérée et dont il attendait sûrement la vengeance...

Pourquoi lui avait-il raconté cela ? Il était évident que Drago Malefoy ne demandait nullement à Hermione Granger de ressentir de la pitié à son égard. Mais alors, pourquoi la mettre dans la confidence ? Bon, après tout, il ne lui avait pas directement fait part de son projet de vengeance ; ça, elle l'avait simplement perçu dans sa voix qu'il avait voulu si neutre et si inexpressive. Mais, venant d'un tel serpent, cela relevait tout de même de la folie...

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, cette fois à la lumière de sa baguette magique. Quand il fut assez près, la Gryffondor discerna dans ses mains son repas habituel. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il se pencha pour le poser à ses pieds, derrière les barreaux.

À travers la lueur de la baguette, ils se jaugèrent du regard, cette fois sans aucune trace de défi ou d'amertume. Soudain, le visage de Malefoy se ferma plus encore. Il ficha ses yeux de glace dans ceux, chocolats, de la Gryffondor.

- Tu as toujours eu raison, Granger. Je suis un éternel égoïste, lâche et égocentrique. J'ai abandonné ma famille pour sauver ma peau. Certes, ma famille ne m'avait jamais vraiment gâté. Mais elle restait ma famille, et moi je l'ai laissée derrière moi. Je crois que même toi, tu ne pourras jamais voir du bon en quelqu'un qui s'appelle Drago Malefoy.

Sur ces terribles paroles, il fit volte-face. Hermione suivit des yeux la lumière de sa baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éteigne au loin. Malgré les gargouillements de son estomac, elle ne toucha pas tout de suite à sa nourriture.

Elle venait de réaliser que Drago Malefoy n'était pas réellement le Serpentard qu'elle avait toujours connu.

* * *

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Coeur de glace

**Hello**

**Merci du fond du cœur à ceux qui ont donné leur avis. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue absence inhabituelle chez moi, j'ai vraiment eu très très peu de temps ces derniers temps. Merci d'avoir lu et prit le temps de commenter ! **

**Je vous offre la suite sur un plateau d'argent ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Cœur de glace

Que se passait-il à l'extérieur ? Pourquoi personne n'avait encore agi ? Pourquoi Malefoy n'avait-il pas encore décidé de son sort ? Pourquoi restait-elle aussi longtemps enfermée dans la cellule de son manoir ? Pourquoi la gardait-on en vie ?

Voilà presque une semaine que la jeune Gryffondor était détenue dans les cachots. Elle en avait marre. Malgré ses repas maigres mais quotidiens, son estomac réclamait sans cesse plus encore. Le noir la condamnait, l'empêchait d'y voir clair et renforçait sa solitude. Le silence oppressant qui régnait autour d'elle lui était si assourdissant qu'elle se mettait parfois à parler seule, juste pour le combler. Et surtout, elle se sentait sale, sale et souillée, pourtant ce sentiment n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle n'avait personne à qui parler, rien à quoi penser. Hermione se sentait plus seule qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être. Depuis ce jour où Malefoy lui avait raconté librement ce qui était arrivé à ses parents, il n'était venu lui rendre visite que lorsqu'elle était endormie. Ils n'avaient plus échangé un seul mot.

Ces conditions éprouvantes commençaient à lui peser. La lionne avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle. Les quelques fois où elle se sentit dégénérer, elle s'accorda un instant de répit volontaire où elle tenta de s'endormir. Quitter le sol rugueux de la cellule pour quelques heures était la plus incroyable des bénédictions, les rares fois où elle y parvenait. Dormir était difficile lorsqu'au-tant de pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle n'avait pas froid, ni chaud, elle n'avait pas faim au point de ne penser qu'à ça, mais la sensation de solitude plus celle de se sentir sale l'empêchaient de réellement se reposer.

Hermione pensait souvent à sa baguette, abandonnée dans la forêt. Sans elle, elle était si vulnérable, si fragile ! Ce petit bâton était à lui seul le signe de son appartenance aux Gryffondor : lui qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de solide, battant, puissant, courageux... Sa baguette lui manquait presque autant que ses meilleurs amis.

La jeune lionne se demandait tout le temps si Harry et Ron avaient retrouvé sa trace. S'étaient-ils au moins rendus compte de sa disparition ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle pouvait supposer que ses parents oui, et qu'ils auraient alerté ses meilleurs amis. Il allait de soi qu'ils avaient également dû appeler la police moldue. Les parents étaient décidément incorrigibles...

Alors qu'elle se réveillait d'un énième petit somme atrocement inconfortable, Hermione entendit les pas habituels annonçant probablement l'arrivée de Malefoy. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent étrangement lorsqu'elle se redressa. Elle était déterminée à agir de n'importe quelle manière. Pas question de rester un jour de plus dans l'obscurité et l'ignorance ! En tant que Gryffondor, elle devait faire que la situation change.

Hermione attendit que l'assiette soit devant elle pour lever les yeux vers le Serpentard.

- Vais-je rester ici encore longtemps ?

Apparemment mécontent qu'elle ait osé poser la question, Malefoy répliqua d'un regard noir.

- Aussi longtemps que nécessaire, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas droit à la lumière du jour ? persista Hermione, de nature à ne rien lâcher.

- Parce que les cachots sont conçus pour, Granger.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- C'est l'une des choses qui font qu'un prisonnier perd la tête.

Il n'avait pas l'air enchanté qu'elle lui fasse la conversation, encore moins pour l'interroger de cette manière, mais la Gryffondor ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

- Il y a donc eu des prisonniers, avant moi ?

Les traits de son visage toujours aussi fermés, Malefoy la dévisagea comme s'il pensait qu'elle plaisantait. Finalement, constatant que non, il éclata d'un grand rire froid qui provoqua des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de la lionne.

- Tu as vachement de culot de me traiter toujours d'égocentrique ! Quand je vois que tu penses être la seule prisonnière de ce manoir ! Sérieusement, Granger, pour qui prends-tu les Malefoy ?

- Pour des Mangemorts sans cœur, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton posé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Tant mieux, c'est exactement ce que nous sommes, approuva le Serpentard en retrouvant son visage impassible.

- Certains prisonniers ont succombé ? reprit la Gryffondor, ignorant la remarque.

- Ceux qui n'ont pas péri ici n'ont pas fait long feu non plus.

- Pourquoi ? risqua Hermione, redoutant la réponse.

- Parce que personne ne sort d'ici vivant, Granger, cracha Malefoy, sérieusement agacé. Quand on est fait prisonnier par des Mangemorts, il est rare qu'ils accordent ensuite la vie sauve à un fugitif.

Hermione scruta son visage inexpressif.

- Vous tuez ceux qui ne sont pas morts de faim, de soif, de fatigue, d'ennui ou de folie ?

- Bien sûr que non, Granger.

- Que se passe-t-il, alors ? demanda la lionne, soulagée.

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du Serpentard.

- Ce que tu peux être naïve, comme Sang-de-Bourbe ! On les torture, évidemment, et cette fois, personne n'échappe à la mort.

L'air terrifié de la Gryffondor l'amusa visiblement beaucoup.

- Eh oui, Granger, tout n'est pas tout rose dans le monde des sorciers. Si tu relevais parfois la tête de tes livres, tu verrais qu'on ne vit pas dans le même monde que celui que tu t'imagines.

Son horreur passée, Hermione rougit de colère.

- Je sais très bien dans quel monde nous vivons, Malefoy ! explosa-t-elle. Je sais bien que certains n'ont pas leur place, ici, et doivent se battre pour obtenir ne serait-ce que la vie sauve ! Mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cela change, j'en fais le serment.

Pas le moins du monde impressionné par sa promesse, Malefoy lâcha un long sifflement moqueur.

- Eh bien, miss je-sais-tout, je te souhaite bien du courage ! Si tout ceux qui veulent la même chose que toi ont autant de pouvoir qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, je crains que le monde ne soit jamais changé ! Enfin, bon, je ne veux pas te faire perdre espoir, après tout, c'est si bien de vivre dans les rêves, n'est-ce pas ? Le plus dur, c'est quand même de se réveiller...

Sans se départir de ce sourire qu'Hermione aurait bien voulu arracher de son visage, il tourna les talons en la laissant plantée là, verte de rage

.

_HGDMHGDMHGDMHGSMHGDM_

Ainsi Malefoy devait sans doute regretter de l'avoir mise dans une telle confidence, car il se montrait à présent encore plus détestable qu'auparavant. Hermione se demanda des tonnes de fois ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour l'écarter d'une morte certaine ; apparemment, il semblait prendre plaisir à la torturer lui-même, à sa manière.

Les jours passèrent à nouveau, lents, monotones. Quand son hôte venait lui apporter son repas, soit elle faisait semblant de dormir, soit elle restait tapie dans un coin de sa cellule, sans même tressaillir à son approche. Son cerveau paraissait avoir choisi le mode « pause » car désormais elle s'empêchait de réfléchir et ne pensait à rien.

Elle commençait sérieusement à oublier ce qu'était une vie tranquille, avec la lumière du jour, dans des vêtements propres, et de la compagnie. Le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air pressé de lui annoncer quel sort il lui réservait ; mais dorénavant, la Gryffondor s'en fichait presque : passer autant de temps loin de tout l'avait complètement coupée du monde, à un tel point que parfois elle s'étonnait d'entendre encore son cœur battre.

Les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas manifestés ; pas davantage d'ailleurs, que ses amis ou ses parents. Ses souvenirs étaient sa seule arme, son seul moyen de faire passer le temps et d'oublier tout le reste : tant qu'elle se remémorait des bons moments passés avec ceux qu'elle aimait, elle oubliait dans quel enfer elle vivait.

Elle ne pouvait se retenir de se poser des questions, malgré son état actuel d'immobilité, autant extérieur qu'intérieur. Pourquoi Malefoy ne l'avait-il pas encore tuée ? Pourquoi personne ne devinait ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi personne ne se souciait de son sort ? Pourquoi demeurait-elle ainsi enfermée ? Jusqu'à quand cet enfer durerait-il ?

En dépit de ses efforts, ses questions restaient sans réponses. Elles étaient pourtant la seule chose qui maintenait encore Hermione à la raison et l'empêchaient de succomber comme les précédents prisonniers.

On lui avait toujours dit : tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Et puis, elle était une Gryffondor. Chaque fois qu'elle menaçait de sombrer dans la dépression, cette simple phrase la remettait sur le droit chemin. Elle avait déjà affronté pire dans la vie, non ?

_HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM_

- Alors, Granger, tu tiens le coup, hein ?

Tirée du sommeil par cette voir arrogante qu'elle haïssait tant, Hermione songea que sa matinée ne pouvait pas commencer d'une pire façon.

- Tu devrais pas te priver de ta bouffe, poursuivit Malefoy en désignant les trois assiettes pleines qui gisaient devant le corps de la lionne. C'est la seule chose qu'il te reste, à présent.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il poussa un long soupir.

- Allez, Granger, quoi, ressaisi-toi !

- Fiche-moi la paix, Malefoy, grinça la Gryffondor d'une voix rauque.

- Tu ne veux pas t'accrocher, hein, c'est ça ? Tu veux sombrer ou quoi ? Tu veux finir comme tout ceux qui sont morts ici avant toi ?

Hermione releva lentement la tête. À la faible lueur de sa baguette magique, le Serpentard regardait son corps immobile d'un air méprisant.

- Ai-je réellement le choix, Malefoy ?

Son ton n'avait pas monté mais sa voix avait égalé la froideur de celle de son adversaire.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Alors laisse-moi tranquille, grogna-t-elle en enfouissant à nouveau sa tête entre ses bras.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Franchement, Granger, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, répliqua le serpent sèchement. Moi qui pensais que tu allais te battre jusqu'au bout, que tu n'allais jamais renoncer, que tu allais honorer tes soi-disant qualités de Gryffondor... Alors, en fait, tout ce baratin sur leur courage et leur bravoure, c'est que du blabla, c'est ça ? À moins que ce soit toi qui n'es pas à la hauteur de ceux de ta maison dont tu es si fière ?

Piquée au vif, Hermione se redressa et le fixa d'un regard de feu.

- N'importe quoi ! Non mais tu entends les conneries que tu dis, Malefoy ? Il faut vraiment être tordu pour inventer des histoires pareilles !

Il haussa un sourcil, indifférent, alors qu'elle aurait voulu le couvrir de claques jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse d'être aussi impassible.

- Dans ce cas, montre-le-moi.

_HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM _

Poussée à bout, Hermione serra les dents les jours suivants. Chaque fois que le Serpentard pénétrait dans le sous-sol, elle se redressait, chargeait ses yeux de haine et ne le lâchait pas tandis qu'il déposait son assiette, la jugeait du regard, puis repartait. Elle demeurait quelques secondes ainsi, immobile, avant de laisser tomber et d'enfouir à nouveau son visage entre ses bras, genoux ramenés contre la poitrine.

Elle se forçait à manger son repas tous les jours, rien que pour détromper les propos de Malefoy. Elle voulait qu'il voie à qui il avait affaire : une Gryffondor qui ne cesserait jamais de se battre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait qu'elle n'avait jamais prêté attention aux paroles de ce serpent, blessantes ou pas, mais Hermione la chassait d'un geste agacé ; il était chaque jour la seule compagnie qu'elle avait, et elle devait faire avec, donc s'adapter.

Le désespoir menaçait de la submerger. Désormais, sa seule force était de tenir tête à ce serpent venimeux. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le meilleur compagnon qu'elle ait eu, elle devait bien faire avec, et quand elle mourrait d'envie de l'étrangler, sa mémoire lui rappelait que son pire ennemi lui avait quand même sauvé la mise, et qu'en ce moment-là, il détenait toujours au creux de ses mains sa propre vie, qui dépendait entièrement de son choix.

_HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM_

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Granger.

- Arrête de me parler sur ce ton, Malefoy.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordres.

- Toi non plus.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard à travers les barreaux de la cellule, leurs visages faiblement éclairés par la légère lueur de la baguette.

- Je te hais, Malefoy.

- Moi davantage encore, Granger.

Hermione serra les dents. Elle vit nettement l'ombre creuser les jours de son ennemi ; il crispait les mâchoires en la regardant d'un air aussi mauvais qu'elle. Décidément, ils ne cesseraient jamais de se chamailler, même dans des conditions extrêmes.

- Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir, maugréa sèchement la Gryffondor.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva le Serpentard d'un ton glacial.

La lionne ne laissa pas paraître son étonnement.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Elle ne pouvait résister à cette envie de savoir ; lui devait certainement prendre ce désir pour de la provocation, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention.

- Figure-toi que je me pose la même question, Granger.

- Laisse-moi mourir dans ma cellule, alors.

- Je ne veux pas à avoir à me débarrasser d'un corps de Sang-de-Bourbe par la suite.

Fulminante, Hermione s'empêcha de s'énerver.

- Tu veux me torturer ?

- Je ne suis pas contre.

- Qu'attends-tu, alors ? Que je meure de moi-même ? Tu ne veux pas prendre un malin petit plaisir à me faire agoniser juste avant, comme tu as dû le faire maintes et maintes fois ?

Les mâchoires du serpent se crispèrent davantage encore.

-Je suis chez moi, Granger. Je fais ce que je veux, cela me paraît assez clair. Il suffit de te voir.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'accuser le coup.

- Tu me prends pour une chose.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Un sourire glacé tordit les traits de son ennemi.

- Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont des choses, Granger.

- J'en ai assez de ta manie du sang.

- Je me contrefiche de ce que pense une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Il n'y a pas de sang meilleur qu'un autre ! vociféra la Gryffondor, furieuse. Personne ne mérite pas d'être venu au monde ! Chacun de nous a sa place ici, qu'importe la nature de son sang !

- La place des Sang-de-Bourbe est en enfer, Granger.

Tremblante de rage, Hermione s'empêcha de répliquer encore. Elle sentait malgré elle des larmes de colère inonder ses yeux et ne voulut surtout pas que Malefoy assiste à ça : une Sang-de-Bourbe hypersensible en train de se transformer en fontaine.

- Tu me dégoûtes, Malefoy. Et je te hais encore plus d'avoir épargné ma vie quand on voit ce que tu fais d'un tel acte absolument inutile...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lâcher une insulte, elle recula jusqu'au fond de sa cellule sans un regard pour lui. Une fois contre le mur, elle se fit aussi petite que possible, roulée en boule, ses bras entourant ses genoux serrés contre sa poitrine, sa tête à l'intérieur.

Son bourreau ne bougea pas, ne dit pas un mot. Un fol instant, la lionne s'imagina qu'il puisse avoir des regrets, avant de se souvenir qu'un tel mot était banni du vocabulaire d'un Malefoy...

Elle était si stupide. Elle qui avait cru qu'il l'avait épargnée par gentillesse ; non, en réalité, c'était simplement parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle meurt sous la main d'un autre que lui. Sans doute considérait-il que ces années passées en sa compagnie avaient été de trop, et qu'il avait le droit de se venger contre cette souillure qui, selon lui, ne méritait pas la vie.

Au bout d'un long moment, les pas du Serpentard s'en allèrent, et la Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle attendit quelques minutes en plus pour s'assurer qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, puis éclata en sanglots bruyants.

Hermione pleura plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser, mais cela faisait tellement de bien d'évacuer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur... Pleurer, encore un mot qui ne devait pas exister dans le vocabulaire du serpent. N'avait-il jamais lâché quelques larmes pour avoir trop ressenti ?

Après avoir eu une telle pensée, Hermione se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Il avait raison, elle était si naïve... Un Malefoy ne ressentait jamais rien.

_HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM_

Les assiettes pleines s'accumulèrent durant les jours suivants. Hermione avait perdu toute envie de se nourrir, toute envie de respirer, toute envie de vivre, ou plutôt de survivre... D'ailleurs, com-ment était-ce possible que son cœur batte encore ? Elle avait l'impression d'être un robot sur lequel on avait appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt.

- On dirait un zombie, Granger.

Encore cette voix insupportable... Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour ne plus jamais l'entendre ?

- La faute à qui ?

Lassée de sans cesse répliquer, la Gryffondor laissait parfois passer les insultes sans y faire attention. Mais il arrivait que l'envie de se battre ressurgisse des profondeurs de son âme, tel une arme de guerre, comme la lionne qu'elle était...

- Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, quand même.

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

- Franchement, tu es tellement hideuse que je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te regarde !

- Je ne t'y force pas, Malefoy.

- Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, tu es le seul truc à peu près vivant dans ce manoir.

- T'as qu'à te trouver une pimbêche d'un des bars du coin, ça t'occupera.

- Je les ai déjà toutes faites. En plus certaines d'entre elles sont d'une naïveté ! Même toi, Granger, tu ne pourrais pas être pire.

- Oh, merci, quel compliment...

- Tu as raison, faut que je fasse gaffe, parfois je me laisse aller et j'en donne trop à ceux qui n'en méritent pas du tout... Surtout ne te sens pas visée, hein.

- Ben voyons.

- Et puis j'en ai marre de t'entendre chialer, Granger. Tu pourrais pas te retenir ?

On aurait dit qu'il cherchait n'importe quel moyen pour la mettre en colère et la faire réagir. Peine perdue : Hermione était si abattue que plus rien ne l'atteignait. Ses paroles, aussi blessantes soient-elles, glissaient sur elle comme l'eau sur la pierre.

- Bon, écoute, Malefoy, lâcha la Gryffondor, agacée. Déjà que je dois t'écouter te plaindre alors que de nous deux, tu es celui qui est le plus libre de ses mouvements, si, en plus, je dois faire semblant de compatir...

Elle poussa un long soupir avant de se replonger dans sa torpeur.

- De pire en pire, Granger, grimaça le Serpentard. Tu me ferais presque pitié.

Exaspérée, Hermione l'ignora totalement. Mais ignorer un Malefoy était une grossière erreur.

- Je te parle, Granger.

- Je m'en fous.

- Regarde-moi.

- Te regarder pour croiser ton regard méprisant et ton sourire glacial ? ricana la lionne. Non merci.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Malefoy fut devant elle.

- J'ai dis : regarde-moi, cracha-t-il férocement.

Puisqu'elle ne se décidait pas à obéir, il attrapa son menton pour la forcer à lever la tête.

- Ça m'est égal de te faire pitié, siffla Hermione d'une voix posée. Depuis quand est-ce que j'accorde de l'importance à ton avis ?

Cette réplique ne parut pas faire plaisir au Serpentard dont les yeux s'assombrirent.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Granger. Tu pourrais regretter...

- ...amèrement mes paroles, je sais, acheva la lionne en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malefoy.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable !

- Je n'attends que de voir.

- Alors tu vas être servie ! tonna-t-il, furieux, les traits de son visage plus mauvais que jamais.

Aussitôt, une douleur suraiguë glaça les entrailles d'Hermione dont le souffle se coupa sous le choc. C'était comme si l'intérieur de son corps se consumait, laissant place à une douleur effroyable. Incapable de respirer, ses yeux se révulsèrent et son menton toujours retenu par les doigts de Malefoy se mit à trembler.

Le Serpentard la lâcha immédiatement avant de s'écarter précipitamment. Malgré sa souffrance, la jeune fille put facilement apercevoir l'expression d'horreur qui traversa le visage de Malefoy ; une expression qui se dissipa simultanément. La mine impassible qu'elle lui connaissait tant reprit sa place et la douleur dans ses tripes diminua jusqu'à complètement disparaître.

Plaqué contre le sol, le corps d'Hermione était agité de soubresauts, secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Même si elle en avait eu l'envie, jamais elle n'aurait pu se retenir : c'était comme si son corps et son esprit avaient été séparés et que chacun n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la cellule. Les yeux étroitement fermés, la Gryffondor tentait de reprendre doucement ses esprits. Elle distinguait la lumière de la baguette du Serpentard juste au-dessus d'elle, simple clarté sous ses paupières closes.

Lorsque son corps redevint à peu près contrôlable, Hermione roula par terre pour se retrouver sur le dos, aux pieds de Malefoy qui la fixait, la mine indéchiffrable.

- Tu aurais dû me tuer, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Tu aurais dû me tuer tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Étrangement, elle ne fut pas surprise que le Serpentard ne réponde pas.

- Je ne veux plus vivre.

Elle n'eut encore qu'un masque d'impassibilité comme interlocuteur.

- Mais je ne m'abaisserais jamais jusqu'à te supplier, Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle lentement.

Les sourcils de ce dernier se froncèrent.

- Tu as vu de quoi j'étais capable, lâcha-t-il, légèrement hésitant.

- Mmh.

- Je peux faire pire encore.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Tu as soufferts.

- Non, mentit la Gryffondor avec fougue.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas souffert ? s'étonna le Serpentard, suspicieux.

- Non. Je pensais que tu pourrais faire mieux. Je suis déçue.

La réaction de son ennemi fut celle qu'elle attendait : ne supportant pas une telle injure, il se raidit de fureur.

- Tu es... déçue ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne me crois pas capable de plus encore ?

- Non.

Il parut se gonfler de rage.

- Tu vas le regretter, Granger.

À nouveau, il leva sa baguette, les yeux étincelant de colère. Se préparant mentalement au coup qui allait lui être fatal, Hermione referma étroitement ses paupières.

Mais aucun sortilège ne vint l'achever.

- Bien joué, Granger, souffla soudain Malefoy d'une voix blanche. J'ai failli me faire avoir.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**J'attends vos réactions avec impatience.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello !**

**Merci pour vos avis ! Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux et me font de plus en plus plaisir ! J'espère ne jamais vous décevoir :)**

**Voici la suite pour vous mes chers lecteurs 3**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

4 - Ange ou Démon ?

Malefoy s'étant repris à temps, le cœur de la lionne battait toujours. Désespérée, Hermione ne compta même plus les jours qui passèrent par la suite. Elle était frustrée qu'il se soit montré si malin malgré sa colère : elle aurait pensé qu'il allait la tuer à l'aide d'un sortilège de magie noire. À présent, elle n'avait plus aucun moyen d'échapper à son destin.

D'ailleurs, quel était-il ? Sa cellule serait-elle sa dernière demeure ? Malefoy serait-il son bourreau encore longtemps ? Parviendrait-elle à fuir le triste sort qui l'attendait inévitablement ?

Tant de questions restaient sans réponses. La Gryffondor n'avait même plus la force de se tenir droite. Depuis que le Serpentard avait levé sa baguette sur elle, elle n'avait pas bougé. La faim n'était plus rien désormais face au désespoir qui broyait ses entrailles.

Il ne se passait rien. Elle était vide.

- Je crois que tu as raison, Granger, je devrais peut-être t'achever.

Cette dernière ne faisait même plus attention à l'omniprésence de son ennemi. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sachant très bien que cela ne servait à rien.

- Mais j'attendrais que tu me supplies.

Même dans le noir, elle devinait aisément le sourire narquois qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Rêve, rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse.

- Non, je sais que ça viendra.

- Et qu'aurais-tu à y gagner, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ?

- Plein de choses.

- Du genre ?

- Qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe nommée Granger me supplie de l'achever ferait un véritable carton auprès des Mangemorts.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je sais que tu finiras par me supplier. C'est certain.

- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne.

Mais Hermione avait beau insister, elle-même n'était pas convaincue. Parfois, elle se demandait même pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas encore déjà fait.

- Rappelle-toi, Granger, tu m'as déjà supplié...

Le sang de la Gryffondor ne fit qu'un tour.

- N'importe quoi, riposta-t-elle néanmoins.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne voyais pas de quoi je parle.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Bien sûr que si, voyons.

- Pas l'autoroute

- Très bien, alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire. Si je te dis : l'obscurité totale, la peur au ventre, du danger sous tes pas...

- Cette description ne s'accorde-t-elle pas parfaitement avec ce que je vis en ce moment ?

- Pas tout à fait, Granger. Il y a eu pire.

- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

- Réfléchis, alors... Des Mangemorts à tes trousses, un piège tellement stupide que je suis surpris que, même toi, tu sois tombée dedans, du sang sur tes vêtements, ta baguette envolée...

Nerveuse, Hermione déglutit faiblement sans rien dire.

- Un arrêt de mort officiellement déclaré, une bataille pour savoir qui sera le meurtrier, et enfin, la bénédiction : un ange tombé du ciel qui évite l'assassinat.

À ces mots, la Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- Un ange tombé du ciel ? N'est-ce pas plutôt un démon survenu des enfers ? Tu parles réellement de toi, Malefoy ?

La lionne tentait de changer de sujet par n'importe quel moyen, quitte à mettre un Malefoy en colère... Cependant, son plan tomba à l'eau car il parut remarquer son petit jeu.

- Chacun se bat avec ses armes, après tout..., ricana-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Je reprends donc : un ange tombé du ciel, ou un démon survenu des enfers, peu importe, pour éviter le massacre. Je parle de moi, Granger, en effet. Alors que l'ange use de son pouvoir pour impressionner ses inférieurs afin de les convaincre que lui seul est capable de s'occuper de ce cas, une petite voix toute tremblante et toute faible le supplie...

L'avantage d'être dans l'obscurité était tout de même qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ses joues cramoisies.

- Que dit-elle ? poursuivit Malefoy, se délectant de son silence. Elle murmure son nom et cela, plus encore que n'importe quoi d'autre, est une supplication.

Hermione ne prononça pas un mot, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

- Eh oui, Granger, ce qui devait arriver est arrivé : tu m'as déjà supplié. Et je ne doute pas que bientôt tu recommenceras. On verra si à ce moment-là, j'aurais la bonté de t'achever.

La Gryffondor préféra demeurer immobile, de peur de trahir ce que chaque parcelle de son corps ressentait : de la honte et du regret.

- Je comprends ton silence, ne t'en fais pas, reprit le Serpentard d'une voix doucereuse. Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison, et c'est tout à fait normal.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, le défia Hermione.

À peine eut-elle ouvert la bouche qu'elle le regretta ; c'était exactement ce que Malefoy souhaitait.

- Bien sûr que si, Granger.

- Pas l'autoroute

- Je me doute bien que me supplier était acte purement et simplement instinctif dans le feu de l'action, cependant, il faut assumer, Granger.

- Je n'ai rien à assumer, protesta la lionne, hésitante.

- Assume tes actes, Granger, répéta le Serpentard, prenant plaisir à la mettre mal à l'aise.

- Et toi, alors ? Tu ne veux pas me tuer parce que tu ne veux pas assumer non plus ! contre-attaqua Hermione qui cherchait en vain un moyen de se défendre.

Après tout, la meilleure défense est l'attaque, c'est bien connu.

- Assumer quoi ? Le fait que j'aurais tué une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

À court de répliques, la lionne ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit... Malefoy interpréta très bien son manque de la répartie.

- Allons, Granger, ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais, de supplier son pire ennemi de l'épargner...

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! s'égosilla la Gryffondor, hors d'elle.

- Non, mais c'était tout comme... Mon nom seul signifiait tout ça à la fois.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est faux, c'est faux, c'est faux !

Il était rare que la jeune fille perde son sang-froid ; en général, elle avait un très bon contrôle de soi. Mais lorsque cela arrivait, les gens prenaient aussitôt la fuite ; un comportement qui, bien entendu, ne fut pas celui du Serpentard.

- C'est la vérité, la contredit Malefoy d'une ton calme et froid qui laissait très bien imaginer son sourire. Seulement tu n'es pas prête à l'admettre.

- Je te hais, Malefoy ! cracha Hermione d'une voix imbibée de venin.

Ce dernier s'esclaffa ouvertement.

- C'est réciproque, Granger. Ce que tu es drôle quand tu t'énerves !

«Inspire. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. »

La rage qui bouillonnait dans les tripes d'Hermione l'empêchait de se calmer. Et le fait que son ennemi y ajoute son grin de sel n'arrangeait rien du tout.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, fulmina-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

À nouveau, le rire du serpent retentit à ses oreilles.

- Une raison de plus de me supplier.

Le corps de la Gryffondor se mit à trembler de fureur. Elle s'interdit de répliquer en fourrant son poing dans sa bouche, quitte à se le mordre jusqu'au sang.

- Tu me fais rire, Granger. Tu es tellement... prévisible.

Malefoy semblait plus se parler à lui-même qu'à elle et Hermione se promit mentalement de n'accorder aucune attention aux insultes qui allaient probablement suivre.

- On peut dire aussi que tu es naïve, naïve comme je n'ai jamais vu personne l'être. Tu vois du bon en tout le monde, même dans les pires salopards. Tu penses que tout le monde peut se rattraper, racheter ses erreurs en commettant des actes d'une bonté que tu juges extraordinaire par rapport aux faits habituels. Tu crois que l'on peut effacer ses crimes comme ça, simplement en assurant qu'on est désolé, qu'on ne recommencera plus. Mais tout le monde n'est pas aussi gentil que tu le crois, Granger. Il y a des gens qui sont nés pour faire le mal, c'est la vie.

Il marqua une courte pause.

- N'importe qui peut te mener par le bout du nez, finalement. On peut te faire croire n'importe quoi, tu ne te poses pas de questions, tu penses que tout le monde est sincère. Tu pourrais tomber facile-ment dans des pièges tellement ta naïveté relève de la stupidité. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui t'es arrivé, et figure-toi que je n'en suis pas étonné.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Hermione resta muette.

- Ce piège se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde, Granger, et tu es tombé dedans. Je ne doute pas que s'ils n'avaient pas capturé un moldu pour le tuer afin de t'attirer, tu ne serais pas tombée dans le panneau. Mais évidemment, dès qu'il s'agit de sauver des vies, miss je-sauve-le-monde ne manque jamais à son devoir.

La Gryffondor dû faire un effort inhumain pour ne pas riposter ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Un jour, tu vas réellement y passer, Granger. Si je n'avais pas été là, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé ? Ils t'auraient tuée simplement parce que tu as voulu protéger un moldu qui était de toute manière déjà mort.

Il poussa un soupir.

- Tu es décidément incorrigible. La miss je-sais-tout est en fait une miss allô-la-stupidité-c'est-moi-qui-commande. Tu pourrais perdre ton titre de fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, Granger.

Hermione aurait tellement aimé lui fermer son clapet, lui dire que de toute façon il se fichait de sa vie et du fait qu'elle allait mourir, qu'il n'était pas concerné par sa « naïveté », que même si, d'après lui, elle était si stupide, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ?

Mais elle se tut.

- Ça me fait pitié de constater que tu te fais avoir aussi facilement. Je ne veux pas te tuer, mais je ne veux pas non plus te relâcher. Si en plus, toi, tu t'arranges pour t'attirer, et donc m'attirer également, les pires ennuis, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi.

Si seulement elle pouvait interrompre son monologue incessant !

- Ah, Granger, je ne me doutais pas qu'avoir ta vie entre mes mains serait aussi compliqué...

Sur ces paroles inattendues, il se leva et disparu.

Hermione était peut-être prévisible, en tout cas, Malefoy, lui, était tout le contraire. Un coup il appuyait exprès sur un point sensible pour la faire réagir, un coup il avouait une partie de ses pensées. Qu'était-elle sensée en tirer ?

Avec lui, on ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

- Tu devrais manger, Granger, lui conseilla-t-il pour la énième fois consécutive.

La Gryffondor ne lui accorda pas même un regard.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu meurs dans le cachot de mon manoir, insista-t-il. Il faut que tu restes en vie, alors mets-y un peu du tien.

Surprise, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui. Cette fois, il avait pris sa baguette magique qui éclairait son expression indifférente. Il désignait les nombreuses assiettes pleines qu'il avait continué d'apporter tout en sachant qu'elle ne les vidait pas.

- Si mon but était de te tuer, pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aurais nourrie, ou même soignée ? Non, Granger, si j'avais voulu que tu meurs, je me serais assuré que ce soit le cas, voire je ne serais même pas intervenu auprès de mes chers confrères.

De plus en plus étonnée, Hermione le dévisagea, cherchant une trace de mensonge. Mais impossible de lire quoique ce soit sur un visage aussi inexpressif.

- Alors fais au moins l'effort de rester en vie, O.K. ?

Il s'apprêtait à repartir mais la lionne le retint.

- Que comptes-tu faire de moi ?

Malefoy revint vers elle de sa démarche si décontractée.

- Aucune idée, admit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ne veux pas me tuer ?

- Je viens de te le dire à l'instant, Granger. Si j'avais souhaité ta mort, ce serait déjà fait depuis des semaines.

- Mais alors... pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi.

- Pourquoi suis-je prisonnière ?

- Pour ne pas que tu t'échappes.

- Pourquoi m'échapperais-je ?

- Pour rentrer chez toi, rejoindre Saint Potter et ta belette de Weasmoche ou tes moldus de parents.

- Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de les rejoindre ? interrogea Hermione, enchaînant question sur question sans prêter attention à ses remarques sur Harry et Ron.

- Parce que tu es ma prisonnière.

- Pourquoi suis-je ta prisonnière, alors ?

- Pour ne pas que tu t'échappes, répéta Malefoy posément.

- Ma question est différente, cette fois. Pourquoi suis-je prisonnière alors que tu ne veux pas me tuer ni me relâcher ?

- Parce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe dans la nature en ces temps-ci est dangereux.

La Gryffondor baissa les yeux. Elle qui pensait qu'il regrettait son ancienne conduite, puisqu'il acceptait enfin de répondre à ses questions et même puisqu'il ne comptait pas la tuer, il venait à nouveau d'utiliser une insulte pour la désigner.

Malefoy sembla remarquer sa déception.

- Je veux dire par là que si les Mangemorts te retombaient dessus, tu n'aurais pas une seule seconde pour faire ta prière, précisa-t-il. Parce que ton sang est impur, selon eux.

Hermione releva la tête vers lui tout en essayant de retenir l'espoir qui grandissait en elle : elle ne voulait pas être déçue encore une fois, parce qu'avec lui, pour le moment, elle ne ressentait que ça.

- Selon eux ? souligna-t-elle, hésitante.

- Oui.

- Et... selon toi ?

Il y eut un court silence.

- Selon moi, aucun sang ne vaut mieux qu'un autre.

La lionne étouffa son hoquet de surprise. Elle ne put cependant pas empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'elle croyait avoir entendu ?

- Mais... tu... je... enfin, tu..., bafouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil inquisiteur tandis qu'elle se sentait rougir.

- Pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes tu me traitais encore de Sang-de-Bourbe, lui rappela-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. Et l'autre jour, tu départageais les droits et les devoirs des sang purs et des sang impurs qui, selon toi, étaient différents !

- Pas selon moi, Granger.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla celle-ci. Selon qui, alors ?

- Selon les Mangemorts.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de ne rien comprendre.

- Quelle différence y a-t-il ?

- Ça change tout, Granger.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Penser comme un Mangemort n'est pas indispensable lorsque l'on en est un, expliqua-t-il avec patience.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune fille, sceptique.

- Vraiment.

- Alors n'importe qui peut l'être ?

Malefoy secoua la tête.

- Pas n'importe qui, Granger.

- Je ne comprends rien, avoua Hermione, perdue.

- Faire semblant de penser comme un Mangemort est indispensable lorsque l'on en est un ou lorsque l'on veut en être un, ajouta-t-il.

Un peu désorientée, la Gryffondor fronça les sourcil tandis que ses mots se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à son esprit.

- Tu veux dire que... que tu fais semblant de penser comme eux ?

- J'ai dis que c'était indispensable lorsque l'on en est un, Granger. Je n'ai pas précisé qu'il s'agissait de moi.

- Mais pourtant tu viens de dire que tu ne pensais pas qu'un sang valait mieux qu'un autre.

Le Serpentard observe un petit temps.

- Bon, O.K., on peut dire que tu es intelligente, soupira-t-il. En effet, je pense qu'aucun sang ne vaut mieux qu'un autre. Ces conneries sont des idées de Mangemorts.

- Mais tu n'es pas... ?

- Bien sûr que si, je suis un Mangemort, l'interrompit Malefoy. Sinon tu ne te serais pas là. J'ai toujours été un Mangemort, tu le sais très bien, tout comme tu sais bien que j'ai décidé de fuir la bataille en juin dernier, ce qui a amené certains à douter de mon appartenance au mal.

Patiente, Hermione attendit qu'il poursuive.

- Mais après qu'ils aient tué mes parents, j'ai tenté de les convaincre lâchement que j'appartenais à leur camp, sinon ils me tuaient aussi. J'y suis parvenu, évidemment, en usant de mon charme et de mon pouvoir sur eux.

La lionne se retint de lever les yeux au ciel : même lorsqu'il décrivait un instant délicat de sa vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre en valeur. Quelle prétention...

- J'ai toujours su que si l'on souhaite devenir Mangemort et qu'on ne partage pas leur avis, il faut faire semblant de penser comme eux. Même lorsqu'il s'agit de cette absurdité sur les sang purs et impurs des sorciers...

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que le prix se valait bien. Interdite, Hermione le fixa avec des yeux exorbités. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser : d'un côté, elle était soulagée qu'il n'adhère pas à ces idées, mais de l'autre, elle n'avait aucune preuve de sa culpabilité et persistait à penser qu'il appartenait malgré tout au mal.

- Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu sois enfermée ici sans que personne n'en ait connaissance, affirma-t-il avec assurance.

Comme la Gryffondor continuait de le regarder sans rien dire, il tourna les talons en lançant par dessus son épaule d'une voix parfaitement neutre :

- Tu ne devrais pas te laisser mourir de faim.

Résignée à écouter, pour une fois, les paroles d'un Mangemort, Hermione avala le contenu de la dizaine d'assiettes qui gisaient devant elle depuis des jours et des jours. Elle dut admettre que remplir son estomac était une incroyable bénédiction : immédiatement, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

En réfléchissant bien aux événements des derniers jours, elle eut tout à coup un excès de honte en pensant à la façon dont elle avait tendu un piège à Malefoy pour qu'il l'achève. De toute évidence, le manque de nourriture l'avait fait complètement perdre la tête. Elle avait souhaité mourir de la main de Drago Malefoy ! Elle, Hermione Granger, Gryffondor de cœur ! Elle aurait presque été jusqu'à le supplier, si elle avait jeûné plus longtemps !

La lionne se promit de ne plus jamais se priver de manger : cela pourrait l'amener à faire des choses qu'elle regretterait ensuite. Par la même occasion, elle se promit également de rester elle-même et de faire ce qu'elle aurait fait coûte que coûte : se battre pour survivre.

Hermione Granger était donc de retour, et ce, grâce aux paroles d'un Serpentard. En parlant de lui, il était difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Il se comportait si étrangement que la Gryffondor, en y repensant, se demanda brièvement si elle n'avait pas rêvé. En l'espace de quelques jours seulement – bien que cela lui parut être des années – il était parvenu à semer le doute dans l'esprit de la lionne. Désormais, elle était encore plus larguée sur ses intentions que lors du premier jour.

Qui était-il réellement ? Que comptait-il faire d'elle ? Est-ce que ces histoires de vrai Mangemort – faux Mangemort étaient vraies ? Mais alors, appartenait-il réellement au royaume du Mal ?

Ces questions s'ajoutaient à celles qu'elle se posait déjà. Hermione ne savait pas si elle aurait assez de temps dans sa vie pour trouver la réponse de toutes.

- C'est bien, tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit.

Refusant de s'abaisser au niveau de Malefoy qui, lui, n'avait pas changé, la Gryffondor ne répondit pas.

- Il était temps que tu prennes conscience que se laisser mourir de faim n'est pas la bonne solution.

Il attendit puis, voyant qu'elle n'avait aucune réaction, lança d'un ton sarcastique :

- arbustes net que la langue, Granger?

- Non, Malefoy, j'attendais simplement une bonne occasion de m'en servir.

Perplexe, le Serpentard la scruta.

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Comment on s'en sert.

Hermione ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je sais parler, merci.

Un air amusé se peignit sur le visage de son adversaire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Granger.

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- Comment as-tu fait pour embrasser Viktor Krum ? Comme un poisson hors de l'eau ?

Sous les yeux ébahis de la lionne, il joignit le geste à la parole, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, yeux écarquillés. Saisissant enfin de quoi il voulait parler, Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- N'importe quoi, bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Mais rien n'échappait au grand Drago Malefoy.

Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais embrassé personne ?

Seul le silence de la Gryffondor lui répondit. Après un instant de choc, le Serpentard fut secoué d'un violent éclat de rire.

- Miss je-sais-tout est bien à la hauteur de sa réputation, alors ! Est-ce que dans les livres, ils apprennent les meilleurs façons d'embrasser ?

Cramoisie, Hermione aurait donné cher pour disparaître sous terre. En dépit de ses efforts, elle ne trouva rien à dire pour le faire taire. Elle assista, impuissante, au fou rire incontrôlable du Prince des Serpentard.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy, grommela-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

- Dommage que Poudlard soit en cendres, j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête des élèves de l'école ! s'esclaffa ce dernier en ignorant sa remarque, tordu de rire.

Bien qu'elle aurait cru cela impossible, Hermione rougit davantage. Elle fut presque heureuse que la faible lueur de la baguette de son ennemi ne l'éclaire pas trop et qu'elle se trouve dans le noir des cachots ; l'instant était assez humiliant comme ça.

- Granger et Krum assis face à face dans la bibliothèque, chacun fixant ses genoux ! Comme c'est romantique ! la charria le Serpentard, pris d'inspiration.

Horriblement embarrassée et sérieusement agacée, la Gryffondor ne pipa mot et recula jusqu'au fond de la cellule pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

- Allons, Granger, décoince-toi, un peu ! Un de ces jours, il faudra que je t'apprenne deux-trois trucs pour être un peu plus à l'aise dans tes robes...

Pouffant toujours, Malefoy s'éloigna en hâte.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : La visite

**Hello !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'ai essayé de remercier tout le monde mais je ne peux pas le faire pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ou qui bloquent la fonction PM. Mais je les remercie beaucoup quand même, j'ai lu toutes les reviews et elles m'ont fait plaisir.**

**Je vous poste la suite avec grand plaisir :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La visite

Les ténèbres se refermaient autour d'elle. Le froid lui mordait la peau, l'attaquait violemment, mais elle luttait, elle se battait. Elle tentait d'avancer par n'importe quel moyen sur ce sol impropre. Chacun de ses pas résonnaient entre les murs invisibles, et les roulements de tambour dans le fond étaient en réalité les battements de son cœur qui semblait prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle tendait les mains devant elle, criait, hurlait jusqu'à s'écorcher la voix... Rien à faire.

Le tunnel était sans fin, bien qu'elle aperçût une lueur au bout : elle ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Désespérée, elle s'époumona encore et encore, essaya d'accélérer, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Et là-bas, tout au fond, le visage d'un ange aux cheveux blonds lui apparaissait nettement. Son rire incontrôlable retentissait à ses oreilles, lui tirant des frissons.

Un ange aux yeux du diable.

Le souffle court, Hermione se redressa, couverte de sueur. Son cœur battait aussi vite que dans son cauchemar, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Haletante, elle demeura assise de longues minutes, les yeux exorbités d'horreur. Au bout d'un long moment, elle essuya la sueur mêlée aux larmes et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Enfin, elle parvint à se calmer.

La Gryffondor s'adossa au mur de la cellule, encore essoufflée, pour réfléchir à ce terrible cauchemar. Il lui avait parut si réel... Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas en revoir les images et pria pour que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se passe en cet instant.

À peine eut-elle achevé sa demande qu'elle entendit un bruit au-dessus d'elle. Hermione leva la tête, mais ce geste était inutile : dans le noir complet, même le plafond ne lui apparaissait pas. C'était la première fois qu'un son extérieur lui parvenait ; d'habitude, c'était le calme plat. Un peu inquiète mais pas mécontente, la lionne attendit patiemment.

Elle fut vite récompensée : quelques minutes plus tard, les bruits se rapprochèrent, suivis d'éclats de voix. Mais elle eut beau tendre l'oreille, elle ne percevait que des sons étouffés. Ils s'arrêtèrent brutalement puis reprirent, encore plus précipités. Hermione se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de bruits de pas. Ils n'avaient cependant rien à voir avec ceux de Malefoy lorsqu'il la rejoignait dans sa cellule ; ceux-là étaient plus furtifs et surtout beaucoup plus nombreux.

Figée d'effroi, la Gryffondor s'imagina très bien qui pouvaient être les intrus. L'idée que des Mangemorts pénètrent dans les sous-sol ne lui sembla pas très séduisante et elle espéra de tout son cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Malheureusement, ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, si bien qu'elle put distinguer une voix parmi les autres pour n'avoir entendu qu'elle ces derniers jours : celle de Drago Malefoy. De toute évidence, il était furieux, à en juger par la façon dont il parlait. Il ne criait pas, car Drago Malefoy ne criait jamais, même lorsqu'il était fou de rage. Son ton était plus froid que la glace et il parlait d'une voix menaçante.

- Je vous préviens que vous allez le regretter, jurait-il férocement.

- Nous devons avoir la preuve, expliqua quelqu'un d'autre, légèrement hésitant.

- Ma parole ne suffit-elle pas ?

- Il y a longtemps que ta parole n'est plus suffisante, Malefoy.

Ils étaient tout près, maintenant, probablement à l'angle du mur. Dans quelques secondes, ils tourneraient, et ils la verraient. Pétrifiée de peur, Hermione attendit, son sang affluant à ses tempes. Cette fois-ci, que pourrait faire Malefoy pour elle ? Aurait-il ne serait-ce que l'envie de la sauver ?

Qu'elle était stupide ! Bien sûr que non, ils étaient ennemis depuis toujours, et leur situation n'avait pas évolué. La Gryffondor s'apprêta mentalement à mourir.

- Très bien, grinça Malefoy méchamment. Comme vous voulez.

Les pas s'avancèrent encore et ils apparurent. Hermione étouffa une plainte : ils étaient plus d'une dizaine, encapuchonnés, dégageant des ondes de mal à des kilomètres à la ronde. Malefoy était au premier rang, le visage plus fermé que jamais. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir revêtu sa capuche.

Les lumières de leurs baguettes éclairaient pratiquement toute la cellule. La lionne sentait tous les regards braqués sur elle. La respiration coupée, elle demeura immobile.

- Voilà, cracha Malefoy en la désignant d'un geste vague de la main.

Il y eut un silence. Hermione ne supportait plus d'attendre mais les capuches des Mangemorts l'empêchaient de voir l'expression de leurs visages. Seule celle de Malefoy lui apparaissait, et elle devait être de loin la plus terrifiante de tous.

- Alors, cela valait-il la peine d'envahir mon manoir à trois heures du matin ?

De toute évidence, il n'attendait aucune réponse. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs qui auraient arrêtés une horde d'éléphants en pleine course ; en effet, les Mangemorts n'en menaient pas large. Celui qui semblait être le chef se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, apparemment gêné.

- Nous devions vérifier, se justifia-t-il.

- Je vous avais prévenu que ce n'était pas la peine, riposta Malefoy froidement.

- Tu sais bien que nous voulons toujours une preuve, Malefoy, tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Surtout venant de ta famille...

Un bras puissant vint écraser sa gorge, étouffant la fin de sa phrase. Le Mangemort fut violemment plaqué contre le mur, le nez à quelques millimètres de celui du Serpentard qui fulminait de rage.

- Que dis-tu, Dolohov ?

- Tu le sais, Malefoy, grogna celui-ci, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait plus confiance en ta famille...

Il s'étrangla ; son adversaire avait resserré sa prise autour de son cou. Les Mangemorts s'agitèrent autour d'eux, hésitant à réagir mais Malefoy les en dissuada d'un regard.

- Ma famille a été pardonnée, Dolohov.

Sa voix était aussi tranchante que la lame d'un poignard. Hermione le fixa, pétrifiée.

- Tout le monde sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pardonne jamais, le contredit Dolohov.

- Dans ce cas, tu sauras également que Drago Malefoy ne pardonne jamais non plus.

Illustrant ses paroles, le Serpentard appuya davantage sur la gorge de son adversaire. La capuche de celui-ci étant tombée, Hermione pouvait facilement voir son visage livide. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, son corps eut un ultime spasme avant de s'arquer complètement, pour finalement ne plus bouger. Malefoy le lâcha aussitôt, l'air dégoûté. Le cadavre s'écrasa par terre et il le repoussa d'un coup de pied comme on chasse une mouche.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

Toutes les têtes étaient baissées, les regards probablement fuyants sous les capuches. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce. Satisfait, Malefoy eut un sourire goguenard.

- Bien. Maintenant, dégagez sinon je vous réserve le même sort.

Les Mangemorts ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Tous ensemble, ils déguerpirent en vitesse. Hermione et Malefoy se retrouvèrent seuls en une demi-seconde.

Traumatisée, la Gryffondor fixait le cadavre de Dolohov à terre. Elle n'avait rien compris à l'échange, n'avait pas saisi pourquoi les Mangemorts étaient partis sans rien lui faire, en ayant l'air de ne pas l'avoir vue. Et pourquoi Malefoy avait-il tué ce Mangemort ?

Le silence s'enfla, s'épaissit, jusqu'à devenir insoutenable.

- Ne tire pas cette tronche, Granger, il l'avait bien mérité, lança soudain Malefoy.

Hermione fut incapable de répondre ou même de détourner la tête.

- Tu n'as jamais vu personne mourir ou quoi ?

À nouveau, la jeune fille ne pipa mot. Pourtant, le Serpentard semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Oh, Granger ! Reviens sur Terre ! Dolohov était une vraie merde.

Silence. Un soupir.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione d'une voix blanche sans quitter des yeux la masse noire qui gisait aux pieds du Serpentard.

- Pas quand on est Mangemort. Si l'on veut se faire respecter, il faut savoir fixer des limites.

- Tu n'étais quand même pas obligé de le... de le... de le..., bégaya la Gryffondor, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Que je le menace ? Les menaces ne servent à rien, Granger, quand elles ne sont pas mises à exécution. Et puis, il avait déjà été prévenu.

- Ah oui ? Pour avoir fait quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy de ne pas répondre.

- Rien de bien grave, conclut Hermione en interprétant son silence comme une évidence.

- Oh si, justement, répliqua le Serpentard. La chose la plus grave qu'il ait jamais fait dans sa vie.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de le tuer.

- Granger, c'était un Mangemort ! Ton ennemi !

- Cela ne justifie pas tout.

- Ne te rappelles-tu pas que c'est lui qui a lancé le sortilège _Obscurus _dans la forêt ? Il t'a tendu un piège, s'est amusé avec sa nourriture, et il s'apprêtait à te tuer ! Mais toi, tu n'arrives pas à digérer le fait qu'il soit mort. Tu sais quoi, Granger ? Il y a des fois, je ne te comprends pas.

La Gryffondor sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Ce n'est pas difficile, Malefoy ! J'estime que personne n'a le droit de vie ou de mort sur n'importe qui d'autre ! Personne ne peut décider si quelqu'un doit vivre ou non !

- Je n'ai pas décidé s'il devait vivre ou non, je l'ai simplement tué parce que, de toute façon, il cause trop d'emmerdes.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama Hermione, complètement ébranlée. Il te dérange, tu le tue ! Quoi de plus normal ? Vous êtes tous pareils, c'est incroyable, ça ! Vous tuez sans vous lasser, ça ne vous dérange absolument pas d'enlever la vie !

- La mort fait partie de la vie, Granger. Et puis, je te l'ai dis, de toute façon, c'est un salaud. Il a tenté de te tuer, mais toi, tu t'en fous.

- Je ne m'en fous pas, protesta Hermione vivement. Je refuse simplement de m'abaisser à son niveau et de, sous prétexte qu'il a voulu me tuer, le tuer à mon tour. Je suis désolée, mais moi, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

- D'accord, alors, si je te dis qu'il a tué des centaines de personnes, qu'il a torturé à l'aide des sortilèges les plus terribles que tu n'oserais même pas imaginer, qu'il ne pense qu'à la magie noire, que son plaisir personnel est de faire le mal ? Tu trouves toujours qu'il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive ?

Essoufflée et à court d'arguments, la Gryffondor se contenta de le fixer d'un regard de feu.

- Il y a des gens qui sont nés dans le mal, Granger, lâcha le Serpentard lentement. Qu'importe ce que tu pourras attendre d'eux, ils te décevront toujours.

Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose en plus mais n'ajouta rien. Son message était peut-être codé ? Hermione était de toute manière trop chamboulée pour se creuser la tête.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le tuer, murmura-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Tu aurais préféré la torture, peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Quoi alors ?

- Je... je ne sais pas...

Ils se mesurèrent du regard à travers les barreaux de la cellule.

- Combien d'autres en as-tu tué avant lui ? s'enquit tout à coup Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas connaître la réponse à sa question, pourtant elle lui avait échappé. Malefoy sembla un peu hésitant.

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir la réponse, Granger ?

« Non. »

- Oui.

- Une trentaine.

La Gryffondor tressaillit.

- N'as-tu jamais tué personne, Granger ? interrogea Malefoy.

- Pas tant que je pouvais l'éviter.

- Et comment aurais-tu pu éviter une telle situation ?

- Je... J'aurais trouvé un autre moyen.

- Eh bien, moi, je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autres. Pendant la guerre, tu as bien été obligée de tuer, non ?

- C'est différent...

- En quoi ?

- En pleine guerre, il faut se battre pour survivre.

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu es actuellement en train de faire, Granger ? lui rappela Malefoy narcissiquement.

Un peu honteuse, Hermione rougit légèrement.

- Oui, mais...

Elle aurait voulu ajouter quelque chose, se justifier, dire pourquoi c'était si différent, après tout... Rien d'assez convaincant ne lui vint à l'esprit.

- La mort est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans sa vie, Granger, affirma Malefoy calmement. Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus.

Une fois de plus, Malefoy avait réussi à l'emporter. Furieuse, Hermione refusa de manger les assiettes qui se présentèrent devant elle.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'emporta le Serpentard en soupirant.

- Je fais ce que j'estime juste, grogna la Gryffondor.

- Et tu estimes que te laisser mourir de faim est juste ? Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'avoir tué Dolohov !

- Il n'y a jamais aucun intérêt à tuer quelqu'un, Malefoy, pas même un Mangemort.

- Tu crois peut-être que ton sacrifice le ramènera à la vie ? pouffa Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique.

- Si j'ai bien appris une chose, c'est que les morts ne peuvent revenir à la vie, décréta Hermione avec sagesse. Ce n'est pas ça que j'attends.

- C'est quoi, alors ?

- De t'y faire voir plus clair, Malefoy .

Les sourcils de ce dernier se haussèrent jusqu'à disparaître dans ses mèches blondes.

- Pardon ?

- Je veux t'ouvrir les yeux.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore cette connerie ?

La Gryffondor poussa un long soupir.

- Je veux que tu saches enfin que la meilleure solution n'est pas la violence.

- Et te priver de bouffe est, selon toi, la meilleure façon d'y parvenir ? gloussa le serpent, sceptique.

- Tu ne comprends décidément rien, Malefoy.

- Chacun son tour.

- Me priver de nourriture est un hommage à ce Mangemort.

D'abord surpris, Malefoy la dévisagea, cherchant à savoir si elle plaisantait ou non. L'air parfaitement serein de son interlocutrice lui apporta la réponse et il se mit à ricaner.

- N'importe quoi, Granger... J'entends tous les jours des conneries, mais alors figure-toi que celle-là remporte la palme d'or !

- Tu peux rire, Malefoy, répliqua la lionne sans s'énerver. C'est réellement ce que je fais.

- Mais ça sert à quoi ? Il est mort !

- J'avais remarqué.

- Et il est ton ennemi ! Il te déteste !

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Excédé, le Serpentard l'observa un long moment, avant de lever les bras en signe d'impuissance.

- Alors, là, Granger, j'avoue que je ne te suis plus.

- La violence ne résout rien, Malefoy, reprit Hermione avec patience. Bâtir un monde dans la haine ne nous mènera nulle part.

Le Serpentard la fixait avec de grands yeux ronds. Il avait vraiment l'air de ne rien comprendre à ce qu'elle racontait. Après tout, comment le lui reprocher ? Son éductation avait été totalement différente de celle de la Gryffondor : alors qu'elle avait été bercée par les contes de fées, lui s'était endormi en écoutant le discours de son père sur le danger qu'une femme pouvait représenter ; alors qu'elle s'était amusée à voir un papillon voler dans son jardin, lui s'était fait répéter que la destruction était le meilleur moyen d'être en sécurité ; alors qu'elle s'était plongée dans les livres de princesses, lui s'était entraîné dès son plus jeune âge aux sortilèges de magie noire ; alors qu'elle avait rêvé du prince charmant, on lui avait appris à lui qu'aimer était pour les faibles.

Pas étonnant que des paroles de bienveillance ne l'atteignent pas.

- Il faut savoir régler les conflits autrement, poursuivit Hermione tant bien que mal. Il faut savoir faire la paix et non la guerre.

Voyant que Malefoy continuait de la regarder comme si elle était folle, elle abandonna.

- Laisse tomber, en fait.

Elle se détourna, se laissant aller contre le mur des cachots. Après quelques secondes, Malefoy parut reprendre ses esprits.

- J'ai l'impression que tu veux me faire un lavage de cerveau, Granger. C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être incompréhensible parfois.

Hermione ne fit pas attention à lui.

- Tu crois sérieusement convaincre beaucoup de monde avec ton baratin sur la paix ? Je te parle, Granger ! Et quand je parle, on m'écoute, c'est l'une des principales règles de mon manoir.

- Suis-je sensée connaître tes règles alors que je suis ici contre mon gré ? questionna sèchement la Gryffondor, irritée de le voir sans cesse s'énerver pour un rien.

- Contre ton gré ? Je te signale que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi, Granger.

- C'est ça. Je suis bien mieux enfermée dans une cellule au fond d'un cachot, dans l'obscurité complète la plupart du temps, sans me laver, sans voir personne, à moisir ici toute seule pour je-ne-sais combien de temps, que sur un fauteuil dans mon salon avec une tasse de thé dans la main, entouré de mes amis ? C'est vrai que si je devais choisir entre les deux, cela me paraît évident que je pencherais pour la première option.

- Je te signale quand même, au passage, railla le Serpentard, mécontent de la voir s'adresser à lui d'une façon aussi irrespectueuse, que si je n'avais pas été là, ta place aurait été dans ta tombe, entre quatre planches, à moisir avec des rats sans voir personne puisque tout le monde te saurait morte.

Un silence accueillit sa tirade. Résignée, Hermione cessa de fixer le mur de la cellule et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle finalement. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de m'enfermer ici.

- Bien sûr que si, Granger, martela-t-il avec force, sinon qu'auraient dit les autres Mangemorts en te voyant confortablement installée, toujours en vie, dans un fauteuil ? Ils n'auraient pas perdu une seule seconde, naturellement. Tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de la boire, ta tasse de thé, que ton cadavre serait déjà étendu sur le plancher.

Rendue à l'évidence, la Gryffondor ne trouva rien à redire.

- Suis-je réellement obligée de moisir derrière des barreaux sans lumière ? tenta-t-elle néanmoins.

- Tu as à manger, tu as à boire. C'est déjà bien.

- Oui, c'est vrai, convint-elle doucement. Mais je ne peux pas me laver ? Pas même une seule fois ?

- C'est ça, et puis aussi aller te préparer un sandwich et squatter mon canapé ? ricana le Serpentard.

- On ne peut jamais être sérieux avec toi, Malefoy, soupira Hermione, frustrée.

- Tu as déjà beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui devait mourir.

- Je sais, mais ne pourrais-tu pas...

- Non, Granger ! s'enflamma-t-il. Non, je ne peux rien faire de plus que ce que je fais déjà !

- Tu en fais déjà beaucoup trop, c'est ça ?

- Évidemment ! J'en fais déjà beaucoup plus que tout ce que tu peux espérer d'un Mangemort, surtout vieil ennemi d'enfance ! Crois-tu que j'étais obligé de te sauver, hein ? Crois-tu que j'étais obligé de te soigner, ou de te nourrir ? Crois-tu que j'étais obligé de te maintenir en vie ? Crois-tu que j'étais obligé de te protéger avec un sortilège pour que mes propres frères ne te voient pas ?

Interdite, Hermione scruta son visage avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Crois-tu que je fais tout ça parce que je suis obligé ? Non ! Il y a une autre raison ! Alors au lieu de réclamer sans cesse plus, tu devrais quand même être satisfaite de ce que tu as ! N'était-ce pas ce que tu reprochais aux autres, de ne jamais être content de ce que l'on a ?

Le visage fermé, ses yeux gris virant à l'orage, Drago Malefoy la fixait sans ciller. La lionne soutint son regard un instant avant de le détourner comme s'il la brûlait. En vérité, c'était parce qu'elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison, chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais devant lui.

- Tu m'as protégée avec un sortilège pour qu'ils ne me voient pas ? souffla-t-elle à voix basse pour briser le silence.

Elle sentit Malefoy se raidir, bien qu'elle ne fut pas à côté de lui. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il regardait dans le vague en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il regrettait d'en avoir trop dit. Finalement, son masque indéchiffrable reprit le dessus.

- Oui.

Encore, ce silence. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Ou plutôt, elle ne savait pas quoi _lui _dire. Il aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait immédiatement trouvé. Mais il était bel et bien Drago Malefoy, un serpent, un ennemi, qui venait encore une fois de lui sauver la vie.

- Ne te sens pas obligée de me remercier, siffla-t-il brusquement. Ça pourrait me donner envie de te taper sur la gueule parce que je résous tout par la violence.

- Je suis désolée, bafouilla Hermione en devenant aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Et je te remercie.

Malgré son air perplexe, il avait donc quand même compris ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle devait un peu trop le sous-estimer.

- Et..., hésita-t-elle devant son silence. Et je ne t'en veux plus de l'avoir tué.

Son regard dériva vers le cadavre qui gisait toujours au sol. Si elle n'avait pas assisté à son exécution, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait sereinement. En quelques sortes, c'était le cas, sauf qu'elle devait s'attendre à ne jamais le voir se réveiller...

- Encore heureux, rétorqua Malefoy, tout en ayant l'air légèrement soulagé.

Pour masquer son trouble, il s'approcha du corps et l'attrapa sous les aisselles pour le soulever. Tout en tenant sa baguette à la main, il le traîna en dehors des cachots sans un coup d'œil à sa prisonnière qui, tassée dans un coin de sa cellule, le regardait avec regret.

Une fois seule, Hermione poussa un long soupir. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, des larmes débordèrent de ses yeux pour couler sur ses joues rouges. Elle les laissa rouler librement sans leur accorder trop d'attention. Ses pensées étaient emmêlées, elle ne parvenait pas à y voir clair.

Qui était réellement cet homme qui la tenait ainsi prisonnière et qui semblait tenir à sa vie autant qu'elle ? Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela pour elle ? Pourquoi passait du blanc au noir et du noir au blanc sans aucune explication ? Pourquoi, après ces années qu'ils avaient passées à se détester, souhaitait-il ainsi la garder près de lui en vie ?

Au-dessus de sa tête, elle entendit des bruits de pas, puis un petit cri furtif qui s'interrompit immédiatement. Elle entendit brièvement la voix de Malefoy qui menaçait, encore, avant d'ouvrir brutalement la porte et de la refermer. Sans doute un Mangemort était-il resté tapi en haut, espérant en apprendre plus sans être découvert, ignorant probablement que rien n'échappait au Prince des Serpentard. De toute évidence, il avait payé le prix de sa stupidité par sa vie.

Le silence revint. Hermione se laissa un peu plus aller contre le mur, roulée en boule, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées. Mais c'était comme essayer d'attraper les étoiles.

Chaque jour, elle en apprenait un peu plus sur Drago Malefoy. Chaque jour, elle était un peu plus surprise par son caractère, si proche et pourtant si loin de celui qu'elle avait toujours connu ou imaginé, par ses sautes d'humeur, passant du jour à la nuit comme on passe du soleil à la pluie, par ses paroles inattendues, étrangement gentilles – venant de sa part – ou, au contraire, horriblement blessantes, par ses faits et gestes qui ne lui correspondaient pas et qui, bizarrement, lui allaient tout aussi bien.

Chaque jour, elle se demandait un peu plus qui était ce Serpentard qu'elle avait toujours pensé connaître et qui s'avérait n'être en réalité qu'un souffle de vent : quand elle s'apprêtait à le saisir, il s'échappait, fugace, vif comme l'éclair ; plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus elle le sentait s'éloigner.

* * *

**Voilà pour le cinquième chapitre !**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Merci d'avoir lu :)**


End file.
